Morganville Gang Books And Secrets
by MyrninClaire
Summary: When the Morganville gang find books written from Claire's perspective she worries that her secret will be revealed. What happens when an old enemy finds her again? Will she fight elsewhere to keep her friends from finding out the truth? Or will she trust them enough to let them help her? Crossover with the Night World Series by L.ith
1. Chapter 1

**Ik this has been done about 100 times but I felt like writing my own :) x**

We were all sat around the table eating dinner - Chilli dogs, again... - when my phone went of causing us all to jump. I scrambled to pull out my phone and checked the caller I.D before answering "Um... Hello Amelie." Michael, Eve and Shane all looked up, confused "Hello Claire, are your friends with you? I wish to speak with you all."

"Umm... Yeah they are, I'll put you on speakerphone, okay?" God I was so confused.

"Yes, yes that will do." I pulled the phone away from my ear and placed it on speakerphone "Okay Amelie, go ahead, we're all listening." We heard Amelie sigh slightly before proceeding "You are all required at City Hall this instant, no excuses." With that Amelie hung up.

I looked round at my friends before Shane spoke up "Okay Mikey, what gives?" Michael looked at Shane shocked for a minute before replying "Uh... I have no idea. We should probably go though." We all looked round nodding in silent agreement, before standing up and jogging up and into Eves monster of a car.

~20 Minutes later~

We all filed into the council room where we were greeted by Hannah, Richard, Oliver, Myrnin and Amelie herself. In front of them on the table was a rather large box... "Ahh, please take a seat everyone," Amelie began smoothly "We received this box along with a note;

_**Dear Amelie,**_

_**A series of books has been written about your town Morganville. Gather Myrnin, Oliver, Hannah, Richard and Claire along with her roommates, to read theses books. They have been written from Claire's point of view so only speak of what Claire has learnt since she arrived in Morganville." **_

By the time Amelie had finished reading the note everyone was staring at Claire, "What? I didn't do anything!" Amelie chuckled and lent down to look into the box before selecting a book "Ahh this one sounds interesting, _**'Midnight Alley; Morganville's such a nice place to live... And die. If you don't mind that sort of thing. **_

_**When Claire Danvers learnt that her college town was run by vampires, she did what any intelligent, self-preserving girl would do: she applied for a transfer and stocked up on garlic. The transfer is no longer an option, but the garlic may come in handy." **_Claire sank lower into her seat as everyone in the room roared with laughter, thankfully Amelie carried on reading _**"Now Claire has pledged herself to Amelie, the most powerful vampire in town. The protection her contract secures does little to reassure her friends. All of a sudden, people are turning up dead, a stalker resurfaces from Claire's past, and an ancient bloodsucker extends a chilling invitation for private lessons in his secluded **_home."

"Hey!" Myrnin cried out "I am not ancient!" He screamed glaring at Claire "Dude chill, I didn't write this!" Amelie quickly intervened, "Well Claire, as he books are from your point of view I believe you should start..." "Fine." I sighed sitting up to grab the book **"The instant the phone rang at the Glass House, Claire new with a physic flash that it had to be her mother. **

**Well it wasn't so much a physic flash as simple logic. She'd told Mom (A.N. I'm English so most of the time I will use English stuff, but it's easier to stay in American when I copy from the book) she would call days ago, which she hadn't, and now, of course, it could only be her mother calling at the most inopportune moment.**

**Hence: Had to be a call from Mom." **

About an hour later we had gone around everyone, passing the book after about 3 pages each. We were back at Richard now, _**"Claire stepped out from behind Amelie at the vampires imperative gesture, and anxiously scanned the room. It was big, full of the weirdest mixture of equipment and junk she'd ever seen. A brand-new wide-screen laptop computer with a shimmying belly dancer as a screen saver. An abacus. A chemistry set that looked straight out of some old Sherlock movie. More books, carelessly piled around as trip hazards, leaning in columns on every table. Lamps - some electric, some oil. Candles. Bottles and jars and shadows and angles and...**_

_**And a man."**_

It was at this point that I remembered exactly what I had been thinking just after this "Well... I think I'll be going." I said hastily before standing up and trying to leave, but Eve - who was, unfortunately, sat next to me - grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down into my chair "Nuh-uh CB, you ain't bailing now!" Eve scolded with a slight glimmer in her eyes.

_**Great...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve, pleaseeee," Yes I was whining, but I was desperate! I really didn't wan to be here right now "I really should go, Eve I-" before I could finish Eve cut me off "Nuh-uh CB, you just gone and made this even more interesting now." Oliver snickered over in the corner "She's right you know, we're all going to be paying extra attention now!" I groaned when I realised they were right, I should've just left it alone... _Stupid Claire, stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Richard, carry on if you please." Amelie seemed slightly fazed by what had occurred but ordered Richard to carry on anyways. I looked over at Richard and met his eyes, whilst shaking my head, I was begging with my eyes for him not to read it. He gave me a small apologetic smile before carrying on, I let my head fall to the table, and I could hear Oliver, Myrnin, Michael, Hannah and even Amelie chuckling. Shane looked pretty confused from what I could see and Eve was smirking where she sat.

Richard cleared his throat and carried on reading,

_**"Claire blinked, because she was expecting an old, sick person; expecting it so much she looked around again, trying to find him." **_Myrnin cut in again "Hey! I don't look old!" I sighed and groaned and I could hear Amelie doing the same "No Myrnin, but the way Amelie was talking made it sound like you were old and sick, so that's what I expected!" He frowned and huffed obviously unhappy with my reasoning, but stayed quiet letting Richard read.

_**"But the only man in the room sat in a chair, peacefully reading a book. He marked the spot with a finger, closed it, and looked up at Amelie." **_Richard faltered slightly obviously uncomfortable with reading this, but he carried on _**"He was young, or at least he looked it. Shoulder-length curly brown hair, big, dark puppy-dog eyes, flawless, faintly golden skin. Frozen at maybe the age of twenty-five, just enough for creases to be forming at the corners of his eyes. Also..." **_

Richard stopped short and cleared his throat, before looking over at me. "Richard?" Amelie seemed pretty confused at his sudden stop "Carry on please." He looked back at the book to carry on and I banged my head against the table.

_**"Also, he was really, really... Pretty." **_I banged my head repeatedly into the table while everyone just gaped at the revelation, and my reaction. I stopped hitting my head and looked up only to find everyone staring at me, Myrnin and Oliver were smirking, "Well, I must say I have never been called...pretty before," Everyone laughed at Myrnin, apart from Shane he looked like he was going to explode, "God! Just stop! Yes I called Myrnin pretty, no I'm not denying it! Now can we please just get over it and carry on reading the damned story!" I yelled at them all and they seemed pretty - ironic much - taken aback by my outburst, to be honest so was I.

Thankfully Hannah took the book and started reading, _**"And he didn't look sick. Not at all.**_

_**'Ah, good, I've been waiting for you,' he said. He spoke English, but with some kind of accent, nothing that Claire could identify. It sounded a little bit like Irish, **_"I am not Irish!" Myrnin cried, Hannah chuckled but carried on reading, _**"A little bit like Scottish, but more...liquid, somehow. Welsh? 'Claire is it? Well come forward, girl, I won't bite.' He smiled, and unlike Amelie's cool attempt, it was a warm, genuine expression full of merriment." **_"So I can't smile properly now!"Amelie whined, we all stared at her and then burst out laughing.

After a few minutes we had all settled down enough for Hannah to carry on, _**"Claire took a couple of steps towards him. She sensed Amelie tensing behind her, and wondered why. Myrnin seemed OK. Seemed more OK than any vampire she'd seen so far, except maybe Sam, Michael's grandfather - and Michael, the youngest vampire in Morganville." **_

All of a sudden Shane stood up and his chair flew away "So that's it is it! You have feelings for him don't you!"

"What? Shane no I-" I tried to protest but Shane cut me off "It's obvious Claire. You know what, we're over!" With this Shane stormed out of the council room.

We all sat there gaping at the door before I felt cool tears making their way down my cheeks. Eve sympathetically looked round at me before enveloping me in a huge hug, "Oh CB, I'm so sorry." She whispered to me, it took me a minute, but I finally responded, I wrapped my arms around her back and sobbed into her shoulder, for what felt like hours...

**IK no Clyrnin yet :( I will get there hopefully next chapter :) if anyone has any ideas about other extracts I could use they would be greatly appreciated :) X**


	3. Chapter 3

I finally stopped crying enough to look up, I looked round at everyone staring at me and Eve and I let how of Eve and ran out of the room, into the... Kitchen? I collapsed in a heap on the floor and started crying again, after a few minutes I could feel someone watching me, "Go away!" I grumbled and turned away as they walked towards me, they crouched next to me and turned me to face them, placing their thumb and forefinger on my chin.

A stray piece of hair fell in my face and they pushed it back behind my ear, "No fy nghariad," _Myrnin_, I sighed and tried to look away - again - when I realised who it was, but he kept his thumb and forefinger on my chin and turned me to face him again, "I will not go away." He finished his sentence and let go of my chin before pulling me into a hug, my head was resting on his shoulder and the tears that had subsided when he walked in started to flow free again. Myrnin shifted from his crouch and sat on the floor, pulling me onto his lap, he started rocking me and mumbling to me in Welsh, "Shh, ychydig o adar. Bydd popeth yn iawn. Nid yw pob cael ei golli, byddwch yn iawn. Shh, fy aderyn bach, os mai dim ond eich bod yn gwybod sut yr wyf yn caru chi, gallai i wneud yr holl brifo hwn yn mynd i ffwrdd..." **(A.N. - 'Shh, little bird. Everything will be okay. All is not lost, you'll be okay. Shh, my little bird, if only you knew how I love you, I could make all this hurt go away...')**

Some time later I had stopped crying and was actually feeling rather sleepy, that is until Amelie walked in, "Myrnin, we were wondering if you are ready to re-join us now." I felt Myrnin's nod and heard Amelie's heels clicking against the linoleum as she walked away. Myrnin moved back and lifted my chin so I was looking at him again, "Are you ready little bird?" I smiled at him and nodded, scared that if I spoke I would start crying again. He stood taking me with him and started to walk into the council room carrying me bridal style, I kicked and struggled laughing at his face as he tried not to laugh at my - admittedly rather feeble - attempts to get him to put me down.

Eventually I stopped struggling and relaxed laughing as he carried me through the doors. He walked into the council room and everyone's mouths fell open, I started laughing even harder and this time Myrnin joined in, "My my, I think our little Claire has gone hysterical." I flopped my head back and he stumbled, almost dropping me, I stopped laughing for a second taking in his expression, then I screeched at him "You almost dropped me!" I managed to keep my face serious and he started open and closing his mouth trying to figure out what to say. I could see Oliver laughing behind him, Richard and Hannah looked like they were having a hard time not laughing as well. Michael, Eve and Amelie all looked stunned. I stayed serious for minute longer, then I couldn't hold it back anymore and I dissolved into giggles. Eve, Hannah and Richard all started laughing and Amelie and Michael seemed to calm down a bit. Myrnin visibly relaxed when he realised I was only messing with him.

He growled at me, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" He put me on the floor and started tickling me. I squirmed and shrieked through my giggles, "Okay! Okay! Stop!" Eve was in fits on the floor, Michael, Hannah and Richard looked like they weren't far from following Eve. Oliver was serious again and Amelie looked dumbfounded and was trying to figure out what was going on.

Myrnin finally stopped and fell to the floor lying down next to me, we were both laughing our asses off and trying to calm down.

And that's how Shane saw us when he walked back in, Eve, Michael, Richard and Hannah all sat on the floor laughing like crazy people, Oliver and Amelie looking super serious like always. And me and Myrnin led next to each other on the floor laughing like the insane people everyone now knows we are! We didn't notice Shane until he yelled at me and Myrnin, "Okay, what the hell is going on in here?" Myrnin and I both propped ourselves up on our elbows to look at him, our laughing finally slowed, we looked over at each other and I dissolved into giggles and fell back to the floor, a minute later Myrnin started laughing again but rather than falling back - like I had - he rolled so that he was on his stomach and pushed himself up onto his feet. He looked over at Shane and stopped laughing abruptly. His eyes turned a rusty red and he snarled at Shane, "You break up with her, shatter her heart and then think you still have the right to demand what she's doing?" Shane looked slightly taken a-back by Myrnin's outburst and I stopped laughing, he started to advance on Shane growling. _Damn, I can't do much from the floor. _

When Myrnin walked past me I flung myself forward and grabbed onto his leg, Oliver started laughing - again - and Myrnin looked down at me with his eyebrows raised, I could practically read his mind, _What are you doing? _

I pulled my best puppy eyes and looked up at him, "Don't kill him, pwease..." I could hear someone else laughing somewhere, _Eve maybe? _Myrnin looked like he was trying pretty hard not to laugh, "Of course I won't kill him little bird." I think I probably smiled like a crazy fool before letting him go - not that he couldn't have easily broken my grip if he wanted to...

After a minute I realised Eve was talking "-are you doing here? I thought you left." She didn't sound very happy he was back, "I tried but all the doors are locked, someone doesn't want us to leave until we read these books." He was still frowning, when he finished talking he went and sat down, dragging his chair as far away as he could, whilst still being within earshot.

I sighed and sat up, "Then we should probably carry on reading..."

**Bit of a long one, tried to make it a bit happier and sillier after the last chapter :) Please review! I'll love you forever! X**


	4. Chapter 4

3 Hours after Shane came back:

I was reading again - it is so weird reading about myself in third person - **"Claire was so absorbed that she didn't even hear the chair scrape back across from her, didn't know someone had sat down, until a hand grabbed the book in front of her and pushed it down.**

**'Hey, Claire,' said Jason, Eve's nutty brother. He looked weaselly and pale - not Goth-pale, sick-pale. Anaemic. There were crusty sores on his neck, and his eyes were wide and red-veined, and he looked high. Really, crazy high. He also hadn't had a bath or been near a laundromat in a few days or weeks; he smelt filthy and rotten. Ugh. 'How you doing?' **_**(A.N. Skipping a bit cause I don't wanna write it all!) **_

**Jason blew her a kiss. 'Go on. But don't blame me when the next dead girl shows up in the trash because you wouldn't do me a simple favour.'" **Eve gasped, she'd been sat rigid since I mentioned Jason, and now she was finally letting her horror show. Michael had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Myrnin was sat by me looking like he wished he could do the same to me. I looked round at him properly and smiled, he returned it, trying to look like he didn't want to go find Jason and rip his head off. I looked back down at the page and carried on reading, **"She was in the act of standing up when he said it, and she just...dropped. Stopped moving, and stared. 'What?' She asked stupidly. Her brain, which had been moving at light speed while skipping from one physics problem to the next-" **

"Cough-nerd-cough" I grinned at Michael and Eve reached up and slapped him round the head, we all laughed - Oliver on the other hand looked like he was debating wether or not to be disgusted or amused - and Michael pretended to look hurt, "Hey! What was that for?" "Don't you be calling my CB a nerd, Glass!" Eve mock scolded him and we all laughed again I think I even saw Oliver crack a smile - amused it is! I looked round and realised Shane wasn't laughing he was staring at me.

I looked away quickly and focused back on the book, **"-felt sluggish now. 'What did you say?'**

**'Not that I find anything. But if I had, I'd be planning another one. Unless somebody talked to me and convinced me to stop, for instance. Or I made a deal.'**

**Claire felt cold. Worse she felt **_**alone. **_**Jasonwasn't doing anything - he was just sitting there, talking. But she felt violated, and horribly exposed." **

This time Myrnin didn't resist his urges he leant closer and wrapped his arms around me, I shivered at his touch and I felt my heart rate pick up, he obviously noticed and thought I was scared. Myrnin started to pull away and I shook my head, - just a minuscule movement - but enough to let him know it was okay. I wasn't sure if he noticed it, but his arms slowly tightened again, as if to say, _is this okay?_ I nodded and relaxed.

I looked up and saw everyone watching us, I could feel a flush rising in my cheeks so I quickly ducked my head to the book so they wouldn't notice. I heard Hannah laughing somewhere around us, but I shook it off and carried on reading, **"**_**Michaels right over there. You can hear him playing. He's right there. You're safe. **_**'All right,' she said, and swallowed a mouthful of what felt like dust and tacks. She sank slowly back into her chair. 'I'm listening.'**

**Jason leant forward, rested his arms on the table, and lowered his voice. 'See, it's like this, Claire. I want my big sister to understand what she did to me when she sent me to that place. You know what a jail is like in Morganville? It's as though some third-world country threw it out for prisoner abuse. **_**Eve put me there. **_**And she didn't even try to save me.'"**

Distantly I could hear Eve crying and I felt a slow tear make its way down my cheek, **"Claire's fingers felt numb, she was holding her book so tightly. She forced herself to relax. 'Im sorry,' she said. 'That must have been bad.' **

**'Bad? **_**Bitch, **_**are you even listening?' **I saw Eve and Michael wince when I said bitch and felt Myrnin tense behind me, **"He kept on staring at her, and as though he were dead, he never blinked. 'I was supposed to be his, you know. Brandon's. He was going to make me a vampire someday, bug now he's dead, and I'm screwed. Now I'm just waiting around for somebody to put me back in jail, and guess what, Claire? I'm not going. Not without a little fun first.'**

**He grabbed her wrist,and she opened her mouth to scream...**

**All of a sudden he had a knife, and he was pressing it to her wrist. 'Hold still,' he said. 'I'm not done talking. You move, you bleed.'" **

Eve was shaking her head, like she was trying shake the images that were being created out of her head.

**"She was going to yell anyway, but when it made it to her lips it died into a weak little yelp. Jason smiled, and he tossed a filthy looking handkerchief on top of her wrist and the knife, covering it up. 'There,' he said. 'Now nobody's going to notice, not like they'd care. Not in Morganville. But just in case there are any dumbass heroes, let's keep this between just us.'"**

The timer beeped signalling the end of my time - we had changed our minds and settled on timer rather than a page amount - and I handed the book to Eve. I relaxed into Myrnin and he leant down and whispered in my ear, "Are you okay, fy annwyl?" I shifted slightly so again he could see my face and smiled nodding my head.

I relaxed again and started listening to Eve but my phone went off, it was the song Primadonna Girls, _Monica, fabulous. _I sighed and Myrnin let me stand up to leave and answer the phone, "I'll be back in a minute carry on Eve." I threw a smile at Eve as I left before answering the phone, "Hello!" I tried to sound chirpy, just to annoy her - it worked.

"Bitch, don't '_Hello' _me."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, "Okay, Hello my darling Monica, so lovely to hear from you!" I made my voice sound high and posh, "How may I help you today?" I could hear Myrnin and Oliver laughing in the other room - so they're listening to my conversation, _great._

"Where's my brother? He up and left now he isn't answering his phone."

I sighed, dropping the act. "He's fine, he's with me, Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, Hannah, Eve, Michael and Shane. We're kind of busy so his phone's probably on silent."

I heard Monica huff on the other end, "Fine, well tell him to call me."

I smiled, "Yeah okay. Is that every-" I was cut off by Monica hanging up the phone, "I'll take that as a yes then!" I mumbled under my breath before walking back in.

"Hey Richard, Monica wants you to call her." He sighed and nodded, "I know. The geniuses in here relayed your phone call", he gestured at Oliver and Myrnin. I rolled my eyes and went to sit back down in my seat. Myrnin wrapped his arms around me again and Eve carried on reading, **"But it was Michael. He had his guitar case in his hand, and he looked - great. Relaxed, somehow, in a way she'd never really seen him. There was even a slight flush of colour in his face, and his eyes were shining. **

**But that quickly faded and he frowned. 'You're bleeding,' he said. 'What happened?'**

**Claire sighed and held up her wrist to show him the bandage. 'Man, you would be so embarrassed if I said it was something else.'" **

Eve was trying to hold back her laughter and Hannah and I were both laughing, Myrnin, Oliver, Richard, Shane and even Amelie looked blank. Michael face was flushed with embarrassment as he remembered what happened. Eve started trying to read through her laughter, **"Michael looked blank. 'I'm a girl, Michael, i-it-it-'" **Eve broke down into hysterics and me and Hannah exchanged glances, still laughing. I reached forward and took the book. Myrnin chuckled as he read the rest of the paragraph over my shoulder. I managed to read the paragraph not much better than Eve though. **"'It could have-have been all natural, y-you know. Tampons?'" **Everyone started laughing the second they got it, and Michael buried his face in Eve's hair.

After about 5 minutes Eve took the book back and started reading again,

**"Vampire or not, he was **_**such**_ **a guy, and his expression was priceless - a combination of embarrassment and nausea. 'Oh crap, I hadn't really thought that through. Sorry. Not really used to this yet. So... What happened?'**

**'Paper cut,' she said.**

**'Claire.'**

**She sighed, 'Don't freak, OK? It was Eve's brother Jason. I think he just wanted to scare me.'" **

Eve's voice slowly got quieter and quieter until I fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt Myrnin shifting to turn the page, _my seat felt weird. _I looked around - just moving my eyes - and- _Oh! _He'd pulled me into his lap while I'd been asleep. I saw Shane glaring at us out of the corner of my eye. Myrnin squeezed me apologetically when he realised I'd woken up, but he didn't stop reading, **"'You're late,' he said, as he turned a page. Claire's mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't think of a thing to say. 'Oh, don't fret about the cage. It for your precaution, of course. Since Samuel isn't here to watch over you.' He turned another page, but his eyes weren't moving to follow the text. He was pretending to read, and somehow that was worse than heartbreaking." **

He stopped reading to talk to me, "I don't remember this in the slightest..." I smiled at him sadly, "You probably weren't yourself even then, you went psycho a few minutes after that, and ripped the bars apart like it was the easiest thing in the world." He raised his eyebrows, "Oh did I? Terribly sorry my dear." I rolled my eyes and he carried on reading...

A few minutes later he passed the book over to Oliver, who growled. "I hate this. Just so you know." I giggled and Eve rolled her eyes, "Don't we all Olliepop." He growled at his nickname and I could hear Myrnin laughing.

Oliver decided to leave it and carry on with the reading, **"'Where's the key?'**

**'No idea.' He flipped faster, frowning at the words. 'Look around.'**

**Claire looked around the lab in complete frustration. 'In **_**here?' **_**Where was she supposed to start? It was all piles and stacks and half-open drawers, nothing in any order at all that she'd been able to determine so far. 'Can you give me a hint, at least?' **

**'If I remembered, I would.' Myrnin's voice was dry, but just a little sad, too. She shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye. He folded the book closed again and stared out of the cage - not at her, or anything, really. There was a careful blankness to his face. 'Claire?'**

**'Yeah?' She pulled open the first drawer near the door. It was full of bottles of what looked liked dust, nine of them labelled. A spider scuttled frantically out of sight into the dark recesses, and she made a face and slammed it shut." **

Oliver sniggered at me, well the fact that I was scared of spiders. I stuck my tongue out at him and glared, he chuckled and carried on reading, **"'Can you tell me why I'm in this cage?' He sounded odd now, strangely calm with something underneath. Claire pulled in a deep breath and kept looking in the drawers. She didn't look directly at him. 'I don't like cages. Bad things have happened to me in cages.'**

**'Amelie says you have to stay in there for a while,' she said. 'Remember? It's to help us.' **

**'I don't remember.' His voice was warm and soft and regretful. 'Id like to get out of here. Could you open it, please?'**

**'No,' she said. 'I don't have the-'**

_**Keys, **_**except that she did. There was a ring of the titling right there in front of her, half hidden by a leaning tower of loose, yellowing pages. Three keys. One was a great big iron skeleton key, and she was instantly almost sure that it fit in the big heart-shaped lock on the door behind the bookcase. The other one was newer, still big and clunky, and it had to be the key to Myrnin's cage. **

**The third was a tiny, delicate silver key, like the kind that opened diaries and suitcases.**

**Claire reached out for the key ring and pulled it towards her, trying to do it silently." **Myrnin interrupted, "Well that's not very nice." I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, "Hey! I just didn't want you going psycho on me when you were out. Didn't matter much in the end though." I mumbled the last bit. Myrnin put his chin on top of my head, and stroked my arms, soothing me. Oliver studied us for a minute before reading again.

**"He heard, of course. He got up from the corner of the cage and came to the front, where he held on to the bars. 'Ah, excellent,' he said. 'Claire, please open the door. I can't show you what you need to do if I'm locked in this cage.'**

**God, she couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. ' I'm not supposed to do that,' she said, and sorted out the big iron skeleton key it felt cold and rough in her fingers, and old. Really old. 'You wanted me to open this door right?' **

**'Claire. Look at me.' He sounded so sad. She heard the soft ringing chime of his ring in the bars when he gripped them again. 'Claire, **_**please.**_**'" **

Oliver was interrupted by a soft snore coming from Eve, we all grinned at each other, at least I tried. A yawn forced it's way from my mouth. Amelie smiled "I think we should all get some sleep," she stood up. "Myrnin, can you show them to the rooms?" He nodded and Amelie and Oliver left. Michael picked Eve up and stood waiting I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't hold me and I almost collapsed, only to be held up by a pair of strong, cold arms. I looked up at Myrnin and he grinned before picking up bridal style and leading everyone out of the council room. We reached a hall of doors and Michael carried Eve into one, Richard and Hannah took a room each and Shane walked into his own room.

Myrnin's carried me into room and put me on a bed tucking me in the covers, "Thank you." I whispered and he smiled, "Anytime fy nghariad." He leant forward and kissed me on the forehead and I smiled before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Awwww cute Clyrnin moments ;) 3 More reviews before I next update :) X**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up there was someone led in bed next to me. They had their arms wrapped around my waist, at first I thought it must be Myrnin, then I realised the arms felt warm. I slowly moved away, careful not to wake him - whoever he was - up. I got out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed and looked round at the guy in my bed, and sure enough, Shane was led in my bed. I stood up and walked round the other side of the bed to grab my shoes, - Myrnin must have taken them off for me, that's sweet - unfortunately this put me closer to Shane.

Just as I turned to leave, Shane reached out and grabbed my wrist - holding me still - I yelped and hit his hand to get him to let go, he grinned and sat up pulling me closer to him, for a kiss. I dropped my shoes and slapped him round the face. He let go of my wrist immediately and started rubbing his cheek, "What the hell Claire?" I laughed bitterly at him. "What the hell? I'll tell you what, you broke up with me! That doesn't mean you can sneak into my room and sleep in my bed with me anymore. I doesn't mean you can touch me. And it sure as hell doesn't give you the goddamned right to try and kiss me!" By the time I finished I was screaming at him and he actually flinched away from me. I smirked - if only he knew how dangerous I really was, he'd be running for the hills. They all would...

He opened his mouth to speak again but Myrnin blew threw the doors with Michael, Eve, Richard, Hannah and even Oliver following him, they all looked concerned.

When they saw that Shane was in my bed, Michael, Myrnin and Oliver - wait Oliver? - snarled at him and Eve, Richard and Hannah full on glared at him, balling their hands into fists. I backed up towards them and Shane stood up, I sensed Myrnin and Michael beginning to move behind me, so I held my hand up behind my back in a very clear stop signal. They stopped moving straight away and Shane started speaking, "Claire," he said. "Please, Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. I want you back." I ground my teeth and glared at him. "No." I spat the word at him with as much venom as I could muster. He flinched slightly and took a step towards me. I noticed Myrnin and Oliver tense slightly and I kept my hand up in the stop signal. "Please, Claire. Please, baby I love-" I cut him off mid sentence and slapped him again, "I. Said. No." I punctuated each word with a long stop.

"No means no Shane. Don't you ever call me baby again, and if ever catch you in my room again, I will kill you." I turned and stalked out of the room, ignoring the fact that everyone's mouths were hanging open.

I walked straight through to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice, I started to drink the juice and realised someone was stood behind me. I turned and found Hannah and Myrnin staring at me - I guess they're still a little shocked, I thought to myself - Hannah cleared her throat, "You know I could arrest you for saying that?" I sighed and looked her dead in the eye. "You gonna arrest me?" Hannah ducked her head shaking it and laughed, "Of course not! Just thought I'd let you know." I rolled my eyes, Hannah noticed and winked before walking away. I looked round and saw Myrnin was still staring at me, "Well, I must say my little Claire, I have never seen that side of you before!" Myrnin sounded a bit angered and I ducked my head, "I'm sorry." He flashed over and lifted my head with his fingers, he smirked at me, "Don't be! You were incredible." I blushed and tried to look away. However I found myself trapped by his never-ending dark eyes. His eyes twinkled and I moved my hand forward caressing his face, he shivered at my touch - much like I did at his - and his eyes drifted half-closed, his hand snaked around my waist pulling me close. I found my gaze travelling to his lips, I didn't notice how close we were until someone cleared their throat and we both jumped and snapped out of whatever trance we had been in before.

We sprang away from each other and both looked around for whoever had interrupted, my gaze finally landed on Oliver who was chuckling in the corner. "So sorry if I interrupted." I blushed furiously under his gaze, but held my own and stared right back."However Amelie feels we should continue reading." His gaze wandered over the both of us before he abruptly span on his heel and left.

We looked at each other and I grinned before turning and walking away. He caught up and walked next to me, I smirked to myself but didn't say anything. We walked into the council room and everyone looked round then returned their gazes to whoever they were talking to, but I could still see them all looking at us out the corner of their eyes. I strode over to my seat and went to sit down, but Myrnin was already there. He pulled me down onto his lap and I stifled a giggle, his hands were wrapped around my waist, I shifted so that I was looking round at him. He was sporting the biggest grin I'd ever seen, I smirked at him and reached my hand up and flicked him on the nose. He faked hurt and reached up and flicked me on my forehead, I laughed and everyone looked round at us, I ignored them and went to flick him again. But at that very moment Shane walked into the room, everyone had taken their seats and he looked round at the seats that were free, one was next to me and Myrnin and the other next to Eve and Michael, - Eve was sat on Michaels lap like I was on Myrnin's - all four of us were glaring at him, I didn't check anyone else but I had the feeling that at least Richard and Hannah would be scowling, possibly Oliver given how he reacted this morning. When he saw the seat choices he shook his head and went to lean against the wall furthest from us four, I smirked and saw Myrnin doing the same.

"Right, well... Let's continue." Amelie sounded pretty damned confused, I didn't blame her, she wasn't there this morning so she probably had no idea what had happened. Oliver picked up the book - because he was the last one to read - and started up the timer and went from where he left off, "She turned away from him and put the key into the heart-shaped lock.

'Claire, don't open that!'

'You told me to!"

'Don't!' Myrnin rattled the bars of his cage, even though they were solid iron, she heard them rattle. 'Its my door! My escape! Come here and release me! Now!'

She checked her watch. Not enough time, not nearly enough; it was still at least an hour to sunset, maybe more. Michael was still stuck in the car. 'I can't,' she said. 'I'm sorry.'

The sound Myrnin made then was enough to make her glad she was across the room." I felt Myrnin tense behind me, I took my thumb and started rubbing little circles on the back of his hands to try calm him down. "She'd never heard a lion roar, not in person, but somehow she imagined that it would sound like that, all wild animal rage. It shredded her confidence. She closed her eyes and tried not to listen, but he was talking; she couldn't understand what he was saying now, but it was a constant vicious stream in a language she didn't know. The tone, though - you couldn't not get the evil undercurrents.

He'd kill her if he got hold of her now. Thank God the cage was strong enough to...

He snarled something low and guttural, and she heard something snap with a high, vibrating sound.

The cage wasn't strong enough." My phone went off and Oliver slapped the timer and stopped reading, Eve, Michael and Hannah's mouths were hanging open, Richard and Shane looked pretty stunned, so did Oliver. Amelie's ice-queen mask remained in place though, Myrnin felt really tense behind me, I swallowed and pulled out my phone, "Hello?" I answered without checking caller ID and Monica Morrells voice came out the phone, "Where the hell is my brother?" She hissed her words, "He's fine! I told you we're busy!" Monica growled, "Well why didn't he come home then?"

"Because none of us are leaving until we finish this, and no I don't know how long that is going to be. If anything had happened to him, one of us would had have called you. He is fine! So stop calling me because next time I won't answer!" I snapped and hung up the phone, I brought my hand up and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I looked up and everyone was staring at me, "Sorry Richard, I think I just pissed your sister off even more." He rolled his eyes, "Not really hard to do though, is it?" I grinned and gestured to Oliver to carry on reading, he picked up the book again, slapped the timer back on and turned the page, "Myrnin was bending the bars away from the lock.

Claire spun, key still in her hand, and saw him rip at a weak point in the cage as though it were wet paper. How could he do that? How could he be that strong? Wasn't he hurting himself?

He was she could see blood on his hands.

It came to her that if he got of the cage, he could do the same thing to her.

She needed to get out.

Claire moved around the lab table, squeezed past two towering stacks of volumes, and tripped over a broken three-legged stool. She hit the floor painfully, on top of a pile of assorted junk - pieces of old leather, some bricks, a couple of withered old plants she guessed Myrnin was saving for botanical salvage. Man, that hurt. She rolled over on her side, gasping, and climbed to her feet.

She heard the long, slow creak of metal, and stopped for a fatal second to look over her shoulder.

The cage door was open, and Myrnin was out. He was still wearing his little Ben Franklin glasses, but what was in his eyes looked like something that had crawled straight out of hell.

'Oh crap,' she whispered, and looked desperately towards the stairs.

Too far. Way too far, too many obstacles between her and safety, and he could move like a snake. He'd get there first.

She was closer to the door with the lock on it than the stairs, and the key was still clutched tightly in her hand. She'd have to abandon her book bag; no way to get to it now." I leaned further back and laid my head against Myrnin's chest, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry fy annwyl." I smiled and squeezed his hand, "It's okay." He relaxed and I focused back on Oliver, "The cut Jason had put on her wrist was still fresh; Myrnin could smell it, and it was ringing the dinner bell loud and clear.

Se kicked stacks of books out of the way, jumped over the pile of junk, and, with the key outstretched, raced for the locked door. Her hands were shaking and it took two tries to get the oversized key into the hole; when she started to turn it there was a terrible moment of utter panic because it wouldn't turn...

And then it did, a smooth metallic slid of levers and pins, and the door swung open.

On the other side was her own living room, and Shane was sitting on the couch with hugs back to her, playing a video game.

Claire paused, utterly off balance. That couldn't be real, could it? She couldn't be seeing him, right there, but she could hear all of the computerised grunts and punches and wet bloody sounds from whatever fight game he had on. She could smell the house. Chilli. He'd made chilli. He still hadn't taken sound of his boxes back upstairs. They were piled in the corner.

'Shane,' she whispered, and reached out, through the doorway. She could feel something there, like a slight pressure, and the hair on her arm shivered and prickled.

Shane put the game on pause, and slowly stood up. 'Claire?' He was looking in the place; he was looking, at the staircase. But he'd heard her. And that meant she could just step right through and she'd be safe.

She never got the chance.

Myrnin's hand landed on her shoulder, dragged her back, and as Shane started to turn towards them, Myrnin slammed the door and turned the key in the lock.

She didn't dare move. He was crazy; she could see it. There was nothing in him that recognised her at all. Amelie's warnings screamed through her head, and Sam's. She'd underestimated Myrnin, and that was what had got all the other would-be apprentices killed.

Myrnin was shaking, and his broken hands were crunched into fists. His blood was dropping on an open copy of an old chemistry textbook that lay by his feet.

'Who are you?' He whispered, the accent she'd noted the first time she'd met him was back, and strong. Really strong. 'Child, what brings you here? Do you not understand your danger? Who is your patron? Were you sent as a gift?'

Claire closed her eyes for a second, then opened them and looked right into his eyes and said, 'You're Myrnin, and I'm Claire; I'm your friend. I'm your friend, OK? You should let me help you. You hurt yourself.' She pointed to his injured fingers Myrnin looked down, and he seemed surprised, as if he hadn't felt it at all. Which maybe he hadn't.

He took two steps backward, ran into a lab table, and knocked over a stand that held empty glass test tubes. They fell and shattered on the dirty stone floor.

Myrnin staggered, then sank down-" Shane sniggered at Myrnin, I looked over and glared at him, Myrnin growled and tensed up again. I started rubbing his arms to try and sooth him and Oliver continued reading, "-to sit against the wall, his face covered by bloody hands, and began to rock back and forth. 'It's wrong,' he moaned. 'There was something important I had to do. I can't remember what it was.'

Claire watched him, still scared to death, and then sank down to a crouch across from him. 'Myrnin,' she said. 'The door. The one I opened. Where does it go?'

'Door? Doorways. Moments in time, just momentum none of it stays; it flows like blood. I tried to bottle it, but it doesn't stay fresh. Time, I mean. Blood turns, and so does time. What's your name?'

Claire, sir. My name's Claire.'

He let his head fall back against the wall, and there were bloody tears running down his cheeks. 'Don't trust me, Claire. Don't ever trust me.'" I could feel Myrnin shaking behind me, I looked at Amelie and inclined my head, gesturing first towards Myrnin then the door. Amelie frowned for a second while she figured out what I meant, them nodded at me and I stood up taking one of Myrnin's hands in mine, I pulled him up and he let me. I walked towards the door, pulling Myrnin with me. The second we got into the the kitchen he fell to the floor and let his tears run free, "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm so sorry." He kept muttering over and over again. I sat on the floor and pulled him towards me, he resisted at first but I wouldn't stop, and he gave in. I started to rock him and stroke his hair. "Shhh," I whispered. "Myrnin, it's okay. That wasn't you. I forgive you. It's all okay." He stopped mumbling and turned his head towards me and leant on my shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on top of his.

I kept stroking his hair and muttering to him, Amelie walked in and looked at us. She gestured at him and mouthed "Is he okay?" I nodded and she smiled at me, a real genuine smile, and left.

I sat with Myrnin and held him while he cried, after all, he did the same for me.

Whoa pretty long chappy ;) 2 more reviews and I'll update again! X


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville or Night World series' and characters. I _do_ own Crystal.**

About ten minutes later Oliver walked into the kitchen and looked over at Myrnin and me, he grinned and I glared at him. "I swear to God-" I started to threaten him but he cut me off, "Relax, I'm not here to make a fool out of either of you. You actually look quite...well...cute." I let out a little laugh at how uncomfortable he was and he grimaced. "Anyways, Amelie wanted to know if you were ready to come back in yet..." It was my turn to grimace and nod, "I'll see." Oliver smiled and left.

I looked down at Myrnin in my arms, his crying had quieted down when Oliver came in, but he was still gently sobbing and had his face buried in my shoulder. "Myr?" I pulled away so we were both on our knees opposite each other. He kept his gaze focused on the floor, I smiled sadly and reached out towards him. I put my hand on the side of his face and turned him so he was looking at me, "Hey, you okay now?" He nodded but another tear made its way down his face. My hand moved off the side of his face and wiped the tear away of its own accord. I went to move my hand away but he moved his hand and held mine in place. He smiled at me, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen me like this." I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled, "Hey, you had my back through my emotional breakdown. So I had yours." He grinned and scoffed, "Besides, I've seen you when you were worse than this. And I'm _still _here." His smile fell and he frowned, "Exactly! Claire you shouldn't have to see me like this! I don't want you to see me like this!" He went off on a rant and I sighed, "Myr."

"Myr."

"Myrnin!" I shouted at him and he seemed to finally notice I was talking to him, because he stopped ranting and looked at me properly. "I don't care!" I spoke softy, exaggerating every word. He opened his mouth to protest but I beat him to it, "No Myrnin! I don't care! I don't care if I see you like this, I don't care if I've seen you at your worst. I just don't care!" I was shouting by the end and he kept opening and closing his mouth trying to figure out what to say. After a minute he finally started shouting back, "That's my point Claire! You don't care! You should care that I-" I moved forward and firmly planted my lips on his, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

He froze under me for a second, before his hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer. I moved my arms from where they rested - on the side of his face and on his chest - and wrapped them around his neck, my hands fisted in his hair and pulled his face closer to me. He moaned under my lips and ran his tongue along the split between my lips, I gasped and his tongue made its way into my mouth. He started exploring every corner of my mouth and I did the same to him.

I was in complete and utter bliss, so much so that I didn't notice the group that had gathered in the doorway, until Shane spoke,"Claire?" When I say spoke, I mean _shouted_ at me.

I jumped and pulled away from Myrnin, I looked round and saw Eve, Michael, Shane, Amelie and Oliver all watching us. I bit my lip and gulped, "Uh... Hi!" Eve pursed her lips and looked like she was trying not to laugh, I glared at her and she grinned back. "What the hell is this Claire?" Shane started shouting at me again and I rolled my eyes at Eve, "What's what Shane?" He glared at me and moved closer, I stood and turned to face him properly, "You making out with your freak of a boss behind my back is what!" I ground my teeth and moved closer to him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Claire!" I stepped closer to him, "Shane _you_ broke up with me! Remember? We are done! Therefore you are not entitled to come in here and have a go at me! Because I have not gone behind your back in away shape or form!"

He smirked at me, "Yeah? Well, what's your excuse for before that you little slut?"I closed the distance between us and slapped him, _hard. _His head twisted to the side with the force of my slap and he stumbled back a step. "Don't you dare Shane." I hissed at him and he looked back up at me holding a hand to his cheek. "Don't. You. Dare! I was nothing but faithful to you and I'll be damned if you imply otherwise!"

"Like hell you were!" He was shouting again, "Faithful my ass! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you were screwing _Michael_ behind my back!" Amelie was frowning, again, - she obviously didn't know what screwing meant.

"Fuck you Shane! What about you and Laura huh? Or wait was it Sara? Maybe Lisa too?" Shane's mouth fell open and he gaped at me, "Yes Shane I knew about the other girls, but I let it go because I loved you! But I will not let this go! If you ever speak to me again, then God help you!" I shoved my way past him and stalked out of the kitchen.

Richard and Hannah were waiting in the hallway just outside and their mouths were wide open. I inwardly rolled my eyes and carried on walking, I got through to the council room and sat down in my chair with a huff.

My phone rang and I growled, "What?" I pretty much shouted down the line and heard someone laugh on the other end, "Whoa! Down girl!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at him, "Damn, sorry Redfern! What's up?" I heard him laugh at me before sighing and getting serious, "Look, you aren't gonna like this but, I've heard rumours that Hunter's found you." I closed my eyes and stood still, "Ah Shit!"

I heard a very dry chuckle from Ash, "You got that right!"

"Is T there?"

"Yeah, hold on." I could hear Ash yelling at someone on the other end of the line, then I heard the rustle of the phone being passed around. "Hey Crystal, how are you doing?" I chuckled a bit, "You know how I'm doing Thierry. Ash said that Hunter's found me?" Thierry sighed, "We've been hearing a lot of rumours that he has, nothing that definitely confirms or denies his knowledge of where you are. But you know the drill Crystal." I kicked the chair I was standing by and it shot back across the room, "Dammit!" I looked round and saw Myrnin, run in followed by Michael, Eve, Oliver, Richard and Hannah, they must've heard me kick the chair.

Thierry noticed my silence and started on the code Daybreak had worked out for when I'm in Morganville, "AMMO?" - _Amelie, Myrnin, Michael, Oliver? _- I laughed, "Yeah! If you want a good game you're gonna need loads." - _Yeah! All four are in here. _Thierry laughed, "Sounds great! I'll call you back later. Stay outta trouble chicky!" - _Perfect! _Real heavy on the sarcasm there. _Call back later or I will. Stay out of trouble. _I laughed at Thierry's impression of a normal teenage kid, "You know I will." With this, I hung up the phone and walked over to the seat I'd kicked across the room.

I grabbed the chair and dragged it back to where it was before, as I went to sit down Oliver spoke, "Who was that?" I sighed and looked round at him, straightening up as I did, "An old friend." I turned on my heel and walked towards the book and timer. I picked it up and checked the page we were at, I scanned the page and a little grin crept onto my face, I quickly wiped it away and put the book back down.

Oh! They're gonna love this!

Michael walked over grabbed the book and showed me exactly where they'd gotten to, I nodded, took the book from him and started the timer. **"'Go wake up Michael and Shane. Make sure Eve's okay. Go now, Claire.' **

**She wasn't really dressed, but she supposed it didn't really matter; the oversized t-shirt she was wearing came to her knees, anyway. She unlocked her door and swung it open, and yelled in shock. **

**Tried to, anyway. She couldn't quite get the sound out, because Oliver's hand clapped over mouth, spun her around, and dragged her across the threshold. She screamed but it was barely a buzz in her throat. Her bare heels scraped on the floor as she tried to get her feet under her, but he had her helpless and off balance. She dropped the phone. **

**She could hear Lowe's voice whispering her name, but it was blotted out by Oliver's soft voice in her ear as he bent clods and said, 'I only want to talk. Don't make me hurt you, girl. You know I will if you force me.'" **

I heard Myrnin and Michael growl at Oliver and rolled my eyes. "Guys, leave it alone. This was ages ago." They were still glaring at Oliver but they didn't look inclined to attack him at any point now. **"She went still, breathing hard. Had **_**he**_ **been out there in the yard? How had he got up here do fast? Didn't the protections on the house keep him out?**

_**No. They only work against uninvited humans now, because Michaels - Michaels a vampire. **_**Oliver had some way in and out. Easy access. God. **

**'Good girl. Stay quiet.' Oliverwhispered. He looked up and down the hallway, moved the painting next to the doorway, and pressed the hidden switch. The secret doorway across from Eve's room opened with a soft sigh, and he dragged her inside, then shut it. No knob on the inside. The release switch was up a flight of stairs, and he'd never let her get there if she tried to run. When he let her go, Claire stayed where she was. **

**He let his voice return to normal levels. Not afraid of being overheard, not here. 'I thought it was time we had a talk. You signed an agreement with Amelie. That hurts me, Claire. I thought we had a special friendship, and after all, I did offer first.'" **

"What?" Everyone apart Amelie, Richard and Oliver yelled at me, Michael continued, glaring at Oliver, "You call threatening to kill her if she doesn't accept, an offer." Oliver looked at me and grinned, "You didn't tell them, did you?" I could feel myself flush, "I didn't need to. I wasn't going to agree." Oliver raised an eyebrow at me. "Weren't you? You seemed pretty close when that detective hustled you out of my shop." I glared at him and could feel myself blushing even more.

"What? Claire? When was this?" I looked over at Eve, then at Michael, "When I went to talk to them, to get Shane out." Michael looked taken aback, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know, I wasn't going to go back and sign, so you didn't need to know." Michael narrowed his eyes for a minute, before calming down and nodding. Oliver was still grinning at us, I glared back at him and he chuckled. I shook my head and looked back at the book.

**"Oliver smiled at her, that cold and oddly kind smile that had suckered her in the furs few times she'd met him. 'You turned me down. So why, I wonder, did you decide Amelie would be a better choice?'**

**He might know about Myrnin, but not what Myrnin did. Amelie had been pretty specific: he could **_**never **_**know that. **

**'She smells better,' Claire said. 'And she made me cookies.'" **Myrnin, Michael, Eve, Richard and Hannah laughed and I grinned at the memory. **"Somehow, after the day she'd had, Oliver just didn't seem that terrifying anymore. **

**Until he bared his fangs, and his eyes went a strange, wide black. 'No games,' he said. 'The room's soundproofed. Amelie used to play with her victims here, you know. It's a killing jar, and you're inside. So perhaps you should be more polite, if you intend to see morning.' **

**Claire held up her left wrist. The golden bracelet glinted in the light. 'Bite it, Oliver. You can't touch me. You can't touch anybody in this house. I don't know how you got in, but-'**

**He grabbed he right wrist and ripped away the bandage coveting the cut Jason had made. It broke open, and a red trickle ran from it down the interior of her arm. **

**Oliver licked it off. **

**'OK, that's just **_**gross,**_**' Claire said faintly. 'Let go. **_**Let go!'**_

**'You belong to Amelie,' he said, and let her go. 'I can taste it. Smell it on you. You're right, I can't touch you, not anymore. Bug the others, you're wrong about them. While they're in the house they're safe, but not out there, not in **_**my **_**town. Not for long.'**

**'I made a deal!' **

**'Did you? Did you see in writing that you're friends would be protected from all attacks? Because I very much doubt that, little Claire. We've been writing agreements for thousands of years, and you're only sixteen years old. You have no idea what kind of deal you've made.' Oliver actually sounded sorry for her, and that **_**was **_**scary." **Our timer went off and I handed the book over to Myrnin before standing up to leave, "Where are you going?" I closed my eyes and took a breath before turning to face Amelie, "I need to call someone. It's not like I'm missing anything, I was there." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall into the first room that was far enough away from the meeting room, just after I got the door closed my phone went off. I grabbed it out my pocket and answered it, "Hey?"

"Hey, are okay?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yeah, I'm clear T." He laughed and I could practically see him grinning, "When are you doing this?" I huffed and started walking around my room. "I'm stuck here for a while, the bracelet and boundaries aren't the problem. I'm stuck in the council building at the moment. We checked the doors yesterday," I flopped on the bed, "They stood up to Myrnin and Oliver at the same time. I didn't get a chance, but they're pretty strong." Thierry groaned, "How strong?"

"I told you T, I've seen Myrnin rip apart a iron cage with his bare hands!" He groaned again and I grinned. "We need you out of there Crys."

I huffed and sat up, leaving my phone on the bed, I didn't need speakerphone - my vamp hearing, even reduced as it was, was more than good enough to hear. "I know Thierry! But I'm stuck at the moment. I swear the second I can I'll be gone, I'm just glad this spell is doing its job." He laughed at me, "Aren't we all! Ash wants to talk to you." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay. Put him on." A light rustle came through the speakers, then Ash was talking, "Hey girl, T says you in a bit of trouble." I frowned at the phone and started twisting the ring I wore on my right forefinger, - it was an intricate black rose design with specks of silver. It had been spelled before I came to Morganville, to conceal the fact that I was a vampire, and to take down my strength, speed hearing and telepathy skills. - "No trouble, just stuck in the council building with four vampires, the Mayor and the Sherif." He noted my sarcasm and laughed, "Nice one there Crys. Just get out when you can."

"I will. I'll talk to you both later."

"Yeah, okay." Ash hung up and I walked back over to my phone, I picked it up and locked it, before running a hand through my hair. I stood up and walked over to the door, I pulled it open to find Oliver leaning against the wall opposite with his arms folded, a groan escaped my lips. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, I walked down the rest of the hall to my room and threw the few things I had here, into my bag. I walked out past Oliver and he let me, before calling after me, "Going somewhere _Crys?" _

_**Crys - Pronounced like Chris.**_

_**I'm so sorry about the late update. My family's decided to throw a bunch of days out into our last proper week off. So I've been really busy. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire's POV:**

I stopped short and span to face him, "_Excuse me_?"

Oliver smirked at me and took a few steps closer, "Yeah, I heard. Gotta admit you're pretty good, I have no idea what half of that call meant. But I know you're not called Claire." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Just let me go Oliver." I turned and kept walking down the hall.

"Now why would I do that?" I could hear his footsteps as he followed me and inwardly rolled my eyes, "Because, if you don't let me leave, this town will be torn apart." His footsteps faltered and stopped, I knew he hadn't been expecting that, "Excuse me?"

I frowned and stopped walking, spinning to face him as I did, he was only a couple of feet behind me and I could see the confusion in his eyes, "There are bad people after me." Oliver rolled his eyes, "Because that's a rare occurrence." I growled at his sarcasm and moved closer. "Worse than Bishop. Worse than Magnus. If I don't leave, they're coming here. This town will be torn to shreds. Imagine that, everything you've all worked to defend. Gone. All because you wouldn't let me leave." His eyes were the size of saucers by the time I finished, "Why? Why are they after you?"

"I went against the leader." He waited, obviously expecting me to extend my answer. When I didn't say anything he nodded. I turned again and walked to the door.

I eyed it and ground my teeth, "You won't be able to open it. Like you said, it stood up against me _and_ Myrnin." I glanced behind me and raised my eyebrows. I pulled of my ring and dropped it in my pocket. I heard Oliver's sharp intake of breath and knew he could see what I was now. My bracelet tightened on my left wrist before dropping off, I gritted my teeth against the pain, but it was gone after a second. I looked back at him again and noticed he was backing away, I turned properly and looked him in the eye. After a second of resistance he relaxed and was showing the telltale signs of being under my influence, I grinned and turned back to the door. One sharp tug on the door handle and it flew open.

I focused on the doorway and turned it into a portal, I turned to Oliver and held one finger up in front of my lips. He swayed then dropped to the floor in a bundle. I grinned and walked through the portal.

**Eve's POV:**

After Claire left Count Crackula looked away from the book, we all followed his gaze and looked over at Amelie. She looked round at us all before turning to face Oliver, "Oliver, go see what she's doing." Shane growled, _idiot. _"Why is he going?" Amelie turned her ice-cold onto him and glared, "Because Oliver knows what happens, he has no need to hear this. And unlike the rest of you, he won't let any feelings get in his way." Shane dropped his head and nodded. Oliver turned and left with a brief nod at Amelie.

I let out the breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding, and snuggled into Michaels hold. "Where did this all go wrong?" He looked down grimly at me, "I don't know Eve. I really don't know." I looked round and realised everyone was staring at us, I smiled and looked back at Myrnin waiting for him to start reading. **"He folded his arms and leant against the door. He was in his usual good-guy disguise tonight: a tie-dyed T-shirt, battered cargo pants, his greyish, curling hair pulled back in a ponytail. He'd probably just closed up common grounds, she figured. He smelt like coffee. She wondered what Oliver wore on his days if when he wasn't trying to intimidate. Pyjamas? Fuzzy slippers?" **

I snorted and Count Crackula looked like he was trying to hide a smile, **"One thing she'd figured out about the vampires in Morganville, they were never exactly what they seemed to be, even the bad ones. **

**'Fine,' she said, and backed away from him until her heels hit the first step. She sat down. 'You tell me what I've done.'**

**'You've upset the balance of power in the town, and that's a terrible thing, little Claire. You see Amelie intended to be queen of this little kingdom. She thought I was safely dead when she did-'" **Count Crack stopped reading and looked at Amelie, concern covering his features. Even Amelie's mask had a little crack of worry showing through. Michael didn't seem as concerned, whatever they'd heard was obviously far enough away that Michael could barely hear it. Crackula stood up and ran out the room, Michael and I shared a glance before leaping up and following him. We rounded the corner together and froze, Oliver was unconscious in a heap on the floor and the steel enforced door that we'd tried to break down yesterday was wide open.

I looked round at Michael wide-eyed, just as he opened his mouth to say something, Oliver groaned and stirred. I whipped round and moved over to him, "What happened?" Me and Oliver spoke at the same time, I frowned at him. "We were hoping you could tell us." He frowned back and started trying to sit up, I grabbed his arm and helped him prop himself against the wall. Amelie walked over to us, "Move child." I glared at her back but stood up and moved anyways. She grabbed Oliver's chin and kept him still, while she looked into his eyes. She sighed and drew away to look at us, not dropping her hold on him. "Someone tampered with his memory." Count Crazy raised his eyebrows, "Who on earth would have the power to do that? After us, Oliver has the strongest resistance to mind control I have come across." Amelie nodded and grimaced, before looking back at Oliver.

Her hands moved to the sides of his face and she looked him in the eyes again, he started to writhe and squirm. Before long Amelie was panting, she drew away and gestured for Crazy to come over. She moved out of his way and he took the same position Amelie had been in. Oliver screamed and I flinched, out of the corner of my eye I saw Richard and Hannah do the same. I looked back at the pair, Myrnin was breathing deeply and Oliver was still screaming. Amelie looked over at us, "Michael, go and get six bags of blood." Mike raised his eyebrows, but left at vamp speed anyway. He came back a minute later and handed Amelie the bags, she tore one open and drank it. Before moving over to Myrnin and Crazy.

Oliver's screaming cut off and Myrnin let go and promptly collapsed to the floor, the Ice-Queen threw three of the five bags at Michael, "Give them to Myrnin." He nodded and moved over to the collapsed vampire, meanwhile Amelie moved to Oliver with the other two bags. He took them and nodded at her before biting into the first and draining it. I swallowed and looked away, _I may live in a town of vamps, but that is still gross. _I looked back when couldn't hear anymore slurping and saw that Count Crack was looking better and so was Oliver.

"What happened?" Amelie glared at Oliver and he frowned, before pulling a face that looked like he was trying to remember, and looking down. Eventually he looked back up at us,

"Claire?"

"What happened to Claire?" I all but screamed at him, Amelie glared at me and I took a step back, raising my hands in surrender. "Nothing...I don't... Why does my head hurt?" Amelie frowned, "Someone removed your short-term memory, Myrnin tried to bring it back. Did if work?" Oliver glanced over at the scientist, who still looked like crap, before looking back at Amelie. "I-Kind of. It's fuzzy, I can't remember properly. I was listening to Claire on the phone, she was talking to someone called... Timmy? Thi-Thie-Thierry?" I frowned and noticed Amelie doing the same, she nodded at Oliver and he kept talking, "Then someone else, A-A... No I can't remember. Then she came out and went to her room, she-she came out with a bag, and I said...I said, 'Going somewhere Cr-Cr-Cry...' God! Why can't I remember?" He yelled at the end and hit the floor, I jumped and backed away, Hannah's hand moved to her belt and grabbed the butt of her gun.

Amelie waved our way and Hannah relaxed, "Whoever did this, is a _very _strong telepath. Stronger than Myrnin and I." Amelie looked grim and Oliver stood up, he walked over to Amelie and they started to talk.

A few minutes later I heard Oliver gasp, I looked up and he was holding the sides of his head. He gasped again but it turned to a scream and he fell to his knees. Amelie and Count Crack didn't look concerned, "Hey!" They turned to look at me, "What the hell is happening to him?" I gestured to Oliver who was still screaming on the floor, Amelie glanced at him, before returning her gaze to me, "It would seem, whoever took his memories is giving them back." I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Oliver, he stopped screaming and moved against the wall. He was panting heavily and looked like he'd been tortured. Amelie moved over and crouched in front of him, "Who did this?" She whispered and I could barely hear her.

Oliver looked up and glanced at us all in turn, he looked _truly_ scared, but his answer was loud enough for us all to hear.

_"Claire."_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry! I've made a huge mess with uploading :/ Here's the right chapter x**

**Claire's POV:**

I walked out into the tunnels where Ada used to be, when I got to the machine Frank appeared in front of me, "Claire? What are you-" He stopped and drew in a sharp breath, I frowned then remembered I'd left my ring off. I pulled it out my pocket and put it back on my finger, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." He looked like he would faint if he was alive. "What the hell happened? Where's your bracelet?" He yelled at me, I rolled my eyes and stepped around him up to the machine, "Well when I took off my ring, the bracelet registered the fact I wasn't human and removed itself." I hit a button on the keyboard and turned to look at Frank.

He was stood still but was trying to move, "What the hell did you do to me?" I grinned. "Oh yes. Well you see I made this chip that means you can't move or call anyone, while it's activated. You are trapped as hologram. All you can do is yell." He growled at me, I rolled my eyes and chuckled before turning back to the keyboard and pressing more buttons. "What are you doing?" He sounded a lot more relaxed now, "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone. I changing the settings so that I can leave without being traced." Frank scoffed, "And what's to stop Myrnin just turning it back on?"

"Well, to start, I destroy every sample of my DNA they have, then I delete myself from his systems. Easy enough." He stayed silent and I looked round to see him glaring at me, I laughed at him and he growled again, "Don't worry Frank. I'll let you leave. As soon as I'm out of Morganville."

I finished typing and pulled out my phone, I walked over to the portal as it rung. Thierry picked up as I was dialling the portal, "Hello Crystal." I grinned and focused on the portal, "Hey T. Gimme a sec." I heard his grunt of approval and chuckled, the portal appeared in front of me and I waved at Frank before walking through.

"Hey, sorry about that. So I'm out." He whistled. "Thank Goddess!" Where are you?"

"I'm at Common Grounds. The coffee shop..." I heard his chuckle, "Yeah we know where that is. We'll be there in a minute." Thierry hung up the phone, I grinned to myself and put it in my pocket, I pushed open the door and walked into Common Grounds.

I walked up to the counter and ordered my normal, a mocha. The guy behind the bar handed me my drink and I took it with a thanks before walking outside to wait. I sipped it and gagged, that guy is _definitely _new. I tossed my cup into the bin just a limo pulled up. I rolled my eyes and grinned, Thierry stepped out the limo followed by Ash and some other guy. He was good looking, that wasn't really unusual though, most of us were. "Quinn." The guy, Quinn, said. He held out his hand and I took it and shook, "Crystal. So you're the infamous Quinn." He laughed a little and let go of my hand, "That's me." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

Thierry cleared his throat and we both looked round at him, "Should we get going?" Thierry raised his eyebrows at me, and I nodded. Quinn slid into the limo first, followed by Ash, me than finally Thierry. The second the door closed, the driver pulled away. I turned to Thierry, "Just _had _to bring the limo didn't you?" Thierry looked a bit sheepish and Ash laughed behind me, "Of course he did! You know what Thierry's like with his limo!" Quinn and I laughed and Thierry flushed a little.

As we neared the borders I pressed the button on the portable control I'd bought, to set Frank free. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. It wasn't hard to find Oliver's mind, I pushed my way in and let the memories return to him. I opened my eyes and all three of the guys were staring at me, I rolled my eyes, "T, can you get the window?" He frowned at me but opened his window anyway, I threw the remote out and nodded at him. He rolled the window up and looked back at me. "What was that all about?" I looked round at Quinn and smiled, "Just sorting some stuff out. I had to give someone their memories back, and I needed the remote for a machine I froze." He nodded and looked away out the window.

"Well," Thierry said. "You'd better get comfortable. It's a long drive."

**Eve's POV:**

"What? How is that even possible?" I screeched at Oliver, I felt hands on my shoulders and jumped, "Relax Eve. I'm sure it's fine." I heard Michaels voice in my ear and calmed down a bit. I still ground my teeth and glared at him, "What happened Oliver?" Amelie said. "I came and I waited outside while she was on the phone, she was talking to someone called Thierry. He said, 'When are you doing this?' And she told him that the bracelet and boundaries aren't the problem, she's stuck in the council building." Richard took in a sharp breath and Oliver stopped talking, "What?" Richard swallowed and looked at all of us, before settling his eyes on Amelie. "The bracelet and boundaries aren't a problem? Amelie, I think Claire's leaving town." Crazy span and kicked the wall hard enough to leave a hole, "Dammit!" He turned to the door and stood for a minute before walking through into the dark. Amelie and Oliver followed him, I looked at Michael and he moved his grip from my shoulders to grab my hand before we walked through.

I walked through and could hear Count Crackula yelling, "Frank! Frank! Where the hell are you? Frank!" Frank suddenly appeared in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest, "What! I'm not having a good day here!" Frank yelled at Myrnin and everyone here looked pretty taken aback, Myrnin was seething. Amelie stepped forward and touched Myrnin's shoulder, "Why? What happened Frank?" He growled at her, "Your little _pet_ came and did something to me that made me unable to move or connect to the machine!" Amelie frowned. Just then Richard walked through the portal followed by Hannah, "Uh, guys?" We all looked at Hannah and raised out eyebrows, she held out a fisted hand palm down, she opened it and Claire's golden bracelet was hanging there, "This was by the portal." Oliver nodded, "It fell off when she took the ring off."

"Ring?" He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, "The black rose, right?" He nodded and stared at me, "How did you know that?" I rolled my eyes, "She never takes it off, even when she should of so that it wouldn't get damaged. She refused to take it off." Amelie frowned and looked towards Oliver, "What happened when she took the ring off?" Oliver shuddered at the memory, _jeez, that must've been real bad. _"She changed completely. She had an air of power about her, bigger than you, Myrnin and Bishop combined Amelie. I tried to leave to tell you but she saw me move and just looked at me. That was all it took, suddenly I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. Then she just pulled at the handle of the door and it flew open. Then she held a finger up to her lips and I just collapsed." Amelie looked really worried now, she glanced at Myrnin who looked more intrigued than worried, "A concealment ring. I heard rumours of them long ago. I've never actually seen one before." Amelie nodded at Myrnin and started talking to him but Oliver interrupted, "There's another thing." Amelie frowned at him again but let him continue, "The men on the phone, they kept calling her Crys." Someone's phone rang and we all looked around, Richard answered his phone and mouthed _Sorry! _I grinned at him and Hannah laughed, "Hello?" He moved a bit further away to talk.

He came back a minute later and looked pretty sheepish, "Uh, Claire was spotted getting into a limo outside Common Grounds ten minutes ago, my guys followed the car to the border but it didn't break down, so they let it go." I frowned remembering something Oliver said, "That's what she meant," Everyone looked at me and I gulped, before looking at Oliver. "You said that she had said the boundaries were no problem. That's why she needed Frank frozen, so he couldn't interfere when she programmed the machine to let them go." They all frowned but agreed with me.

Any other time that would've felt great, but not now.

Not with Claire gone.

**Claire's POV:**

The limo finally pulled up, we'd been on the road for at least five hours. I stepped out taking Quinn's offered hand. He helped me out and let go, just in time to catch the girl who came running out of the _giant mansion. _He laughed and hugged her, "Hey Rash." She - Rash - grinned and took a step away but kept hold of his hand. Another two girls came running out of the house and into Thierry and Ash's waiting arms - _Soulmates. _Interesting.

Another couple came outside and took note of me stood by myself surrounded by other pairs. The girl ran forward - red curls flying everywhere! - And gave me a hug, I tensed before hesitantly hugging back. Her soulmate ran down the stairs behind her and pulled the girl off me, "I'm so sorry about that!" I laughed, "It's fine. Don't worry about it." I looked over at the other girls and rushed on, "That doesn't mean any of you can do it!" They all laughed at me and the girl who had gone over to Quinn tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, as if to say _never gonna happen. _I nodded to myself, _I like her. _

The boy who had come after his soulmate brought my attention back to him, "Anyways, I'm James, and this is Poppy." I nodded and smiled at the pair, "I'm Crystal." Everyone around us froze, I ground my teeth and turned to Thierry, "Really! You could've at least told them who I was!" He ducked his head and his soulmate whacked him on the arm, I looked at Ash "And you!" _His _soulmate kicked him in the shin, I grinned and tried to suppress a laugh - _I like these girls_. "She's right you know! You could've given us some warning Thierry Descoudres!" I snorted at the couple and everyone looked at me, "Sorry!" The girl grinned at me and walked over, "Hannah." She extended her hand towards me and I reached out to shake it, "Hannah Snow." I nodded and smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." She grinned and let go of my hand. She turned and walked to the house, before she got in she stopped and called back to me, "Come meet everyone!" I grinned and followed Hannah into the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour or so later everyone had introduced themselves, Thierry hadn't told them who I was yet. I took that as him saying he didn't want them to know until I was done with my story. Thierry nodded at me and I took a deep breath, "Well then, you might wanna get comfortable." They all raised their eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, "How far Thierry?" He tilted his head and considered a minute, "Brief before we met." I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Right, well quite a while ago, I was found by a man. He told me he was a Redfern. I was thrilled, I'd been trying for so long to find a Redfern and I wasn't getting anywhere. I started to think it was impossible, turns out we'd just been missing each other. He'd been searching for me too.

His name was Hunter," I heard several people draw in a sharp breath and chuckled, "Yes, _the _Hunter Redfern. He told me that I had long been lost to them and he was thrilled they finally found me. I got a position as his second, he trusted me with everything."

"Then why- Ow!" Thierry hit the boy called Morgead, "Listen!" Morgead pouted but sat back to listen, I grinned at him and carried on, "I knew the ins and outs of his circle, I knew how to take him down, how to defend him best, how to create cracks in the relationships in the circle, who was strongest, weakest. I knew _everything. _

I was out hunting one night and ran into Thie-"

"Literally." Thierry grumbled and I grinned at him, "Damn right I did." Most of the group laughed and Thierry grinned shaking his head, "He told me he was Lord Thierry of the Night World, I grinned and said I knew who he was, Hunter'd made a big deal about how he wasn't sure of Thierry. Even though he was the first made vampire. It was the first time I'd met him, in his eyes anyway, so I told him who I was..." I saw Thierry frown out the corner of my eye when I said it was only the first time _he _had met me. I saw a few other frown but ignored them.

"He freaked, concealed it well, but I could still see how wary he was. I wasn't sure if it was because I was so close to Hunter, or just because of who I was. We walked around the city, talking for hours. Just as he started to fully relax, Hunter called me and said he needed me. I said my goodbye and left, I didn't see Thierry again, for a little while.

I got back and Hunter was killing children, _dangerous _that's what he said. _They're dangerous. _I was appalled. I hid it well, but I never trusted him fully again. I wanted him gone.

I was out one night a few months later, he was getting worse, more brutal. I was trying to clear my head I ran into Thierry...again. He realised something was wrong and took me back to 'his' apartment." I lifted my fingers into quotation symbols around the word 'his', Ash snickered and Thierry ducked his head, I rolled my eyes at them, "He asked - Well no. I'd say it was more of a demand than a question, - to know what was wrong. I told him what Hunter had done, I didn't know why I was telling him. Still don't.

But I'm glad I did.

He told me about Circle Daybreak, about what they were trying to do. - This was just after he'd taken over the Las Vegas sector. - I loved the idea and asked what he wanted me to do, he told me to keep doing what I was doing.

_Acting, _stay as Hunters second and find out everything. This went on for a few years until right after the prophecies appeared, I'd been helping take down key operations that Thierry wanted gone-" I heard Quinn, Ash, James and Morgead whispering to each other, "Dude, she was so whipped." I looked at the boys, - I knew Thierry hadn't heard them, they were too quiet. - They stopped when they saw me looking at them, I smirked, "Yeah, I really was." The girls that had heard them looked at me sympathetically, the boys bewildered faces turned sheepish and they looked away from me, Thierry was frowning and I shook my head at him, he frowned a minute longer then dropped it and let me carry on.

"Anyway Hunter guessed I was helping Thierry and the Circle and I ran.

I ran far and wide, and I've been running ever since,

I'm still running. That really sucks you know,

_running_.

Especially when you're running from your family."

~~~~~~~~~~1 Week time jump~~~~~~~~~~

**Eve's POV:**

Claire/Crys was still missing. We hadn't found anything hinting at where she could be. Not one scrap. We'd tried to find the limo, no luck. We'd tried to trace the mystery callers information, nothing. We'd tried to trace Claire's phone, yet again, we got nothing. We'd tried using Frank, nada. We knew what way they'd left town, we still couldn't figure out where'd they'd gone.

Now I was looking for a Thierry, not exactly a common name. This should be dead easy. Right? Wrong.

I'd been searching for hours, I had nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. When someone knocked at the door, I frowned and got up to answer it. "Hello," A man stood there, he looked about 20. He had dark hair and a sort of greyish eye colour, he was good looking to say the least. "I hear you're looking for Thierry." My mouth flopped open and I stared at him, "I-uh... Yeah, I-uh, I am. Do you know where he is?" The man chuckled, "I am him." I grinned at him, "Great! Well uh I'll just let my friends know." He reached out and grabbed my arm, "No! There's no time, you can phone them on the way. Crys-uh no wait, she's Claire to you, isn't she?" I nodded and he looked relieved, "She's in trouble!" I gaped and nodded at him, we got into his car and I called Michael. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Michael, hey! Look I found that Thierry person. He says Claire's in trouble." I heard Michael groan, "Okay, whoa. Slow down. So you found Thierry but Claire's in trouble?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes, that's what I said!" Michael gasped, "Oh God! Where are you going?" I started to answer then realised I didn't actually know where we were going. I looked at Thierry and he gestured for the phone. I handed it over and he told Michael an address and hung up.

That's the last thing I remember before I was thrust into darkness.

When I woke up I was sat on a chair, my hands were tied behind my back. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, "Asshole!" I heard someone chuckle from somewhere in the room, "Yep! That's definitely Eve." I grinned and finally got my eyes open, "Yep, love you too Collins!" He laughed and I started looking round the room, we were in some sort of dingy old basement or storage shed, Shane was chained to the wall opposite me, Michael was on one side of him with silver chains, Myrnin was on the other side. He was also sporting silver chains. I craned my neck and saw Oliver out of the corner of my eye, his wrists were smoking, so he obviously had silver too. Amelie was by his side.

I heard a groan and looked to my other side, Hannah was on a chair like me. Richard was chained to the wall behind her, with normal metal chains - I guess.

After a second I realised that all the boys - and Amelie - were in a circle around me and Hannah. After a few minutes everyone had woken up, the doors boomed open. There was the man who had taken me, I glared at him and he chuckled, "Hello deary! How are we all?"

**Dun, dun, dun... Ikik I'm evil! Who do you reckon has Eve and the others? IK it's kinda obvious but still! Please, please, please review! I'd like to hear what you think should happen now and who you think has them all. **


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's POV is set during the time Eve and the gang were taken.

Claire's POV:

We're getting there, they didn't fully trust me yet. _Why would they? _But they were gaining more trust in me. The girls were still sympathetic, especially Hannah after what Maya did to her.

They were a pretty cool group once you got used to them. Ash, Quinn and Morgead, were a pretty big help - apparently this was odd. But they were really nice to me, we spent a lot of time sparring. Sometimes I would sparr against one of the boys, sometimes against all three. Occasionally I would sparr with Jez or/and Rashel.

Jez was Morgeads soulmate, she was half-and-half. A split between human and vampire, she was also a Wild Power. She had fiery red hair that fell around her face in huge curls. The exact opposite of Rashel, she had long straight midnight black hair, that was almost always in a ponytail. She was completely human, she had been a very infamous vampire hunter - before she met Quinn - called 'The Cat', so she made for an incredible sparring partner.

Every so often Mary-Lynette would join in, much to Ash's dismay. He didn't like her fighting much, I don't know why. She was an great fighter, with a little more training she'd probably catch up to Rashel.

I was surprised they didn't throw me out after I told them who I was, they were all pretty stunned...

~Flashback~

"Family?" I looked round at Galen and smiled sadly, "Yes, family. I'm not sure but, I believe, Hunter is my... nephew?" I looked round at Thierry for confirmation and he nodded, "What?"

"How is that possible?"

Almost everyone exploded at once, all yelling at me and Thierry. I looked round at the few that we quiet and found it was Hannah, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Poppy, James, Quinn and Rashel. _Understandable, they all knew. Well, maybe not. They all heard my name but I don't think they all actually know who I am, and they just don't seem to yell. _

I rolled my eyes and looked at Thierry, "Quiet!" His yell echoed throughout the room and everyone fell silent immediately. "Let her explain who she is!" I saw several Adams-apples bob and everyone nodded mutely at him, I grinned at him and looked back round. "Okay, so I assume you all know who Maya is?" Everyone nodded, I didn't miss Hannah's shiver and looked at her sympathetically. "When she found the spell for immortality long ago, she wanted to test it. Why use the spell on her if she wasn't sure it would work?

Luckily her sister- No, not Hellewise. She had another sister, however when Hecate died the third sister was too young to lead the tribe with Hellewise and Maya.

When Maya had found the spell her sister had just turned sixteen, but she still looked like a fourteen or fifteen year old. Maya decided to test the spell on her.

She bound her sister in a spell and tied her to a rock slab in a hidden cave, Maya preformed the spell and left her sister tied in the cave, without any light or food. She came back little over a week later to see if her sister was still alive. She was.

But she was starved, Maya got too close and she attacked. She ripped into Maya's wrist and drank her blood. Maya attacked her sister and left, but thinking she was dead. She undid the binds.

The sister woke up mere hours later and went to find Maya. However when she found her, Maya had already preformed the spell on herself and turned a young man. The sister watched her bury the man in the woods and left him. The sister walked over to the shallow grave and dug some of the soil away, before another boy showed up.

She fled and hid in the forest. She watched the young man attack the newcomer and watched as Maya tried to convince the boy to stay with her. She watched as the boy ran and she followed him.

She lost the young vampire for a while, when she found him again he was distraught. She took him in and found out what had happened. He told her he'd found a tribe, they wanted to kill him but a girl tried to help him. He fell for the girl, but the tribe attacked. He told her he'd lost control and when he came back he realised he was draining the girl who'd tried to help him. He told her he was a monster, she smiled at the boy and showed her fangs, she said, 'As am I. But not all monsters do monstrous things."

They grew closer but he never stopped loving the girl from the tribe. The sister taught him control and helped him find the new reincarnation of the girl he loved.

She wanted to stay and help, but Maya showed up. The girl panicked and erased all memories of her from the boys mind - being careful to let him keep the control and everything else he'd learnt. Then she fled and started searching for relatives.

The girls name was Crystal." I looked up from my lap and saw everyone staring at me, Thierry had tears in his eyes and one rolled over and down his cheek. He was shaking his head at me and I smiled sadly at him. Everyone that had been outside and heard my name looked shocked beyond belief. Mary-Lynette, Thea, Maggie, Gillian, Poppy and Hannah were all crying, streams of tears running silently down their cheeks.

I felt something splash onto my lap and realised I was crying, "So... You- you're Crystal?" I nodded at Delos, "Yes, I'm Crystal."

Eve's POV:

"So, you're the guy who was helping Claire?" I rolled my eyes and let my head fall forward, God, Shane really can be an idiot sometimes. "No, Shane you absolute idiot! This is obviously the guy who was after Claire!"

The man grunted, "Is that it? She didn't even tell you who I am?" He snarled the end of his sentence and I flinched involuntarily, "Absolutely not," Oliver started drawling on, somehow managing to sound bored, "All she told me is that you would tear this town to shreds." He sounded rather chipper at the end and I rolled my eyes.

The man scoffed, "Oh I can assure you, I will. You'd better hope your little Claire, cares about you and this town enough to turn herself in." Shane snorted, "Yeah right, little bitch doesn't care about anyone other than herself." Count Crackula growled from across the room, _touchy! _The man pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialled a number, he hummed while he was waiting for someone to pick up.

His humming cut off abruptly and my head shot up to look at him, "Hello deary, how are you?" I could tell Crazy, Oliver and Amelie were all listening to the other end of the call but I couldn't hear anything. "I have your little friends with me." The man laughed at something the other person said and looked at me and Hannah, "Your friend wants proof you're here, so go ahead and talk to her." He held the phone out towards us, Hannah and I looked at each other and silently spoke. Using our eyes.

We agreed and looked round at everyone else, it looked like they were all on the same page as us. The only one I wasn't sure about was Shane. "Speak!" The man shouted at us and I flinched again, gritting my teeth. Suddenly he was right up in front of me, I felt a sting on the side of my face and I was forced to look to the side, I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He slapped me!

Michael choked on a growl and I shook my head at him. The man kicked me in the shin and I bit harder on my lip, then tasted blood in my mouth. He growled at me and stalked over to Hannah, I knew I shouldn't feel so bad about watching him beat Hannah up, she can hold her own. But it still made me sick to my stomach.

My head was wrenched to the side and I felt his cool breath on my neck, "I said speak." He whispered into my ear and I shook my head resolutely. He growled and bit down hard, I swallowed the scream threatening to erupt and it turned into a small whimper. "Okay! Okay! Hu... I believe... Leave...alone!" I could just about hear Claire's voice coming through the phone. I considered speaking and thought What the hell! She already knows we're here.

"Claire, don't do anything. We'll be fine!" I yelled at her and the man hit me again, before stalking off to talk to my CB. My head drooped and my eyelids started to flutter closed.

"Eve? Eve! Look at me, are you okay?" Distantly I could hear Michael talking to me, I groaned and tried to open my heavy eyes. I finally opened then and looked up at Michael. His face lifted into a small smile, "Evey, I need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay?"

I nodded sluggishly and kept watching Michael.

I blinked and my eyes wouldn't open again.

**_Reviews? Please! Please! Please! I haven't had one in forever, I don't actually know if anyone is reading this story :(_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Claire's POV: (When she gets the call.)**

I'd just finished sparring with Quinn and Rashel, they made a great team and actually managed to get me on the floor once or twice. Mary-Lynette had been training with James and Poppy - only because Ash trusted James to teach her, but be gentle with her. She was definitely improving, she was as good as Jez now and could definitely hold her own if it came to that.

We all walked into the front room laughing about the look on James face when Mare had knocked him to the ground. It was priceless, a mixture of shock, embarrassment and being proud of Mare. We all flopped onto the couches and started talking to the other Daybreakers in the room. I was talking with Ash and M'lin when my phone rang, I answered without checking the caller ID, "He-" I cleared my throat and tried again, "Hello?"

"Hello deary, how are you?" My breathing hitched and the grin fell from my face, I walked away from Ash and Mare, "What do you want Hunter?" Everyone's head whipped round to look at me with questioning looks on their faces, "I have your little friends with me." I snorted and tried a laugh, it sounded nervous even to my own ears, "I don't believe you." Hunter laughed and I heard the phone move away from his ear, then he started talking to whoever he was with. "You friend wants proof you're here, so go ahead and talk to her."

The line went silent and no-one said anything, Quinn raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged. Morgead mimed putting the phone on speaker, I nodded and pulled it away from my ear. I tapped the speaker icon and put my phone on the table. Just as I put it down Hunter yelled, "Speak!" I jumped and saw several others do the same, I heard something that sounded like a slap and gritted my teeth. I heard a thudding sound that sounded like a kick to the shins, then I heard footsteps and another meaty sound like he punched someone.

But there was no reaction.

I heard more footsteps then heard Hunter whisper to someone, "I said speak." He paused then I heard him growl. A noise came through that sounded like he bit someone and I heard a small whimper, _That's definitely Eve._ "Okay!" I yelled at him, "Okay! Hunter stop! I believe you okay! Leave them all alone!" I heard the tell-tale sound of Hunter removing his fangs and breathed out in relief, then I heard Eve yelling at me, "Claire, don't do anything. We'll be fine!" I heard Hunter slap her again and I flinched.

I heard him walk away and he started to talk again, "I want you to turn yourself in Crystal. Only then will I let your little friends go." I closed my eyes to block out everyone's stares, "Where are you?" He huffed and when he spoke I could practically hear the smile in his voice, "I'm in the basement of this _God awful _place, called Common Grounds." I smirked, _it ain't that bad. _"I give you three days, only to ensure you have enough time to reach _Morganville_. Three days Crystal, choose wisely." Hunter hung up, I grabbed my phone off the table and walked out the room, at least I tried. Thierry walked into my path, "Crystal, wait-" I cut him off by growling at him, "No Thierry! I will not wait! They're my friends! I'm helping them."

I shoved past him put he grabbed my arm, I whirled and snarled at him, "Let us help you Crystal. Let me help you like you helped me." I froze.

**~Flashback to after Crystals story~**

"Crystal, why-why didn't you tell me?" I looked over at Thierry and saw more tears were rolling silently down his cheeks. "I didn't think you'd want to know. I wanted to start fresh, not have you feeling like you owed me." Thierry shook his head at me, "Then... Then why can't... Why can't I remember still?" I smiled at him sadly and felt more tears make their way down my cheeks, "Because I haven't given you the memories back yet." I answered his next question before he asked it seeing what he was going to say in his eyes. "If you want them, I'll give them back." He nodded mutely, I walked over to him and knelt in front of him, I took his hands in mine and closed my eyes.

I dug gently into his mind and found the memories I'd locked away from him. I focused on the barrier I'd put up and slowly pulled it down. I felt Thierry stiffen and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. I finished pulling the wall away and once I'd made sure that was it, I let go of his hands and moved back a little.

I looked at Thierry, he was sat stock still with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. I smiled sadly and stood up, I turned to walk away, but Thierry was already stood. He grabbed my arm and turned me back around, he enveloped me in a hug and rested his head on my shoulder. He was shaking with the sobs that had overcome his body, I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

He stopped crying after a few minutes and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Crystal. Thank you so much." I smiled and rubbed his back before pulling away. He smiled back at me and walked over to Hannah.

**~End of flashback~**

I nodded mutely and he let go of my arm before turning back to the rest of the group. "We have two days to prepare, we will leave at the end of the second day to ensure we arrive with plenty of time. I doubt Hunter will let them go, so we will have to fight."

I didn't like the wait, but I couldn't deny I wanted the help so I had to wait. We split into groups straight away and went to train. Jez, Delos and Iliana were working with their Wild Powers, while Winnie, Thea, Blaise and Gillian were practicing their magic, both groups were mixing in elements of hand-to-hand fighting. We didn't intend for them to have to do anything, but you never know.

I was split off with Ash, Quinn and Morgead. Mary-Lynette, James, Rashel and Thierry made up another training group, while Keller, Galen, Poppy and Nissa made up the last group. Eric, Hannah, Maggie and David had no skill whatsoever, or were very limited, so were sat out and stuck with observing.

Ash was adamant that Mare not be allowed to fight, but everyone vouched for her and said she was almost as good as Rashel.

Thierry decided he would go in Mares group and determine if she was good enough. After watching her sparr once with Rashel, he decided she was definitely up for it.

We all trained vigorously over the next two days only stopping to eat, drink and rest for small periods of time. After the second day of training we set off in the cars, Eric, Hannah, Maggie and David were left at the mansion. We decided we would stop and spent the night in a little hotel right on the outskirts of Morganville, so we were well rested for the fight.

I called Detectives Joe Hess and Travis Lowe, and told them to make sure Common Grounds was closed tomorrow, no-one in or out, _no exceptions_. Not even their police officers could go in, when they asked me what was going on and if it had anything do to with Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Michael, Eve, Richard, Hannah and Shane disappearing. I told them to just trust me and do what I said. They agreed but said they expected answers after this was done.

I didn't sleep well, I probably got about two and a half hours sleep, tops. We all met up at just gone noon and decided on our course of action, I'd gotten hold of the floor plans for Common Grounds and we checked out all the entry points we could find. By the time we'd decided on our plan and left, it was already two in the afternoon.

Everyone in my car tensed and looked round, already on high-alert as we drove through the borders of Morganville.

**Eve's POV:**

After the man finished talking to CB he walked back in with a big timer with bright red numbers. He put it on the floor in front of me, "You friend has seventy-two hours, then, you all die." He pressed a button and the timer started counting down. He walked back out leaving us to watch the timer tick down.

Every hour it would let out a chime, after twenty-four hours it let out a shrill wail and Shane started getting agitated. "What did I tell you? Huh! I said she'd leave us to die! Do you believe me now?" I rolled my eyes and glared at Shane, "She still has forty-eight hours left Shane! Claire would never leave us to die!"

"She's not Claire anymore." I looked over at Michael and felt tears spring to my eyes, "Not you too Michael." He grinned at me and shook his head, "No, I mean literally. She not called Claire. We're sat here waiting for her to come save us, but we don't know who she is!" I bit a snide remark back, because he was right. She wasn't called Claire. We didn't know who she was or what had happened to make the guy hate her, or even who this guy was. We didn't know anything, I could tell by the look on Crazys face that he didn't like not knowing.

"Right you are Michael. It is Michael isn't it?" Michael nodded stiffly and glared at the man, "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Hunter RedFern, the girl you are all relying on is Crystal RedFern. I believe she is my aunt, given who she was. My mothers sister and the first ever immortal being." My mouth literally fell open and I shook my head, "No! That can't be... Claire can't be... She just can't!"

Hunter grinned at me and chuckled, "I assure you, she is. Would you like to hear the story?" I nodded silently and he started talking again.

**_Review, review, review! _**

**_Read my other Morganville story, Last Breath - Claires Ghost. I need three reviews before I update that story so please R&R :) x_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Four hours_, we had plenty of time.

I walked into Common Grounds and down the stairs to the basement. I pushed against the double doors and they flew open. I took in the scene in front of me and saw Eve and Hannah tied to chairs in the centre of the room, surrounded by Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Michael, Richard and Shane. Everyone's heads whipped round when they heard the doors and their mouths fell open.

I don't know why, I looked down at my outfit, just in case, I was wearing ankle boots with a small heel. I had on black skinny jeans, a red and black crop top and a leather jacket. I grinned and winked at them.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled into them, "Hunter! I'm here! Come on out and play!" I walked further into the room and saw Hunter walk out of a side door, "Well haven't you grown a pair, though this isn't quite what I expected." Hunter sneered at me and I laughed back.

"Let's get serious Hunter, I'm here. Let them go." It was his turn to laugh this time, "I don't think so." I grinned at him and looked around, "You know, I was almost hoping you'd say that!" I saw Eve and Oliver frown and I suppressed a laugh. "Keller! Galen!" I yelled over my shoulder.

The doors I'd walked through opened again and Keller and Galen stalked through. Eve and the others gasped, _oops, did I forget to mention they were in animal form?_ Keller was a sleek black panther and Galen a golden leopard. They were followed by Ash, Morgead, James and Rashel. The boys weren't holding any weapons, however Rashel was holding her Bokken.

"Did you really think I'd trust you? Don't forget Hunter, I knew your mother better than anyone, and you use a _lot_ of her tricks." Hunter looked slightly taken a-back but recovered quickly, "Hiding behind the damned Daybreakers. I expected more from the oldest vampire in the world." I laughed and gestured at the fact they were all stood behind me, "Does it look like I'm hiding?" He raised an eyebrow and whistled, his men came running out and Keller and Galen pounced. Ash, Morgead, James and Rashel charged forward a split second after and got into the fight.

More of Hunters minions came out of other doors and Quinn, Thierry, Mary-Lynette and Nissa showed up. I started to make my way to Hunter but got caught in a fight along the way, I ripped the head off the woman who had gotten in my way and looked back.

Hunters people were still pouring into the room, Thierry noticed my hesitation and yelled at me, "Go Crys! We're fine, just go after him!" I nodded and took off without a second thought.

I followed Hunters trail and ran into one of the side rooms, he was stood in the centre with his daughter Lily by his side. He smirked at me as I ran in, I frowned _What the hell is he smiling for?_

I felt the energy a second before it was aimed at me and dove back out the door and to the side, hiding behind the wall. The door blew off the hinges and to the other end of the hall. I got to my feet and ran down the hall before looking back, there it was, _a damned dragon._ I looked at it's forehead and gulped, _shit! Six! Six horns, they're only supposed to go up to four and very rarely five! _

I turned and ran back into the main basement, the fight was just finishing as Rashel stabbed an unfortunate vampire with her Bokken. Quinn, Ash, Morgead, Mary-Lynette, James, Poppy and Thierry were working on the chains and ropes. Eve and Hannah were already free.

Everyone looked up as I tore through the door, "What's wrong Crys?" I looked at Thierry then round at Keller and Galen, "We need to get ready, he has a dragon." Keller and Galen tensed immediately and growled. _It makes sense, they'd very nearly been killed by a dragon before. _

Shane laughed, "Yeah okay, a dragon. Right." I snarled at him and turned to Thierry who had finished untying Oliver and was walking over to me. "How many? What was he?" I swallowed, "He _was_ human, he could've changed form by now though. He has six." His eyes widened and so did everyone else's. Murmurs of 'Goddess help us' travelled around the room.

I heard footsteps coming towards us and tensed, "They're coming." Richard was the last one untied by Poppy, she ushered him and everyone else from Morganville behind us. They resisted until Ash and Morgead snarled and shoved them.

The doors flew open smacking into the wall and Hunter and Lily stalked through the doors followed by an _actual_ dragon._ He changed_. I heard everyone's sharp intake of breath behind me and tensed. I felt a ripple of power and could see the black waves of pure evil flowing off it, Keller and Galen pounced at its forehead and went straight for the horns.

I leapt at Lily and knocked her to the floor, she recovered quickly and got in a punch to my face. I blocked the next swing and gave one back, it connected with her face and I felt her nose give way under my fist. She snarled and attacked again, I slipped out of the way and tried to trip her but she regained her balance and stayed on her feet.

Lily turned and swung at me again, I ducked and swept a foot out, catching her legs and pulling them out from under her. She fell to the floor and I moved over her quickly. I grabbed her hair in my fist and bashed her head against the floor. I hit her against the floor a couple more times then heard a shout from behind me, "Crys!" I looked round and caught the stake Rashel threw at me, I nodded my thanks and turned back to Lily. I bashed her head once more and drove the stake through her heart. She gasped and slowly mummified.

I stood up and whirled to see what was happening, Oliver, Amelie and everyone else was stood back looking unsure, or gaping at me. Hunter was locked in battle with Rashel, Mare, Thierry and Ash. Quinn, Nissa, Keller, Galen, Poppy, James and Morgead were fighting the dragon, I could see two horns led on the floor, but that meant he still had four.

I grabbed a sharp piece of wood and ran at the dragon from behind, I jumped on its back and stabbed the wooden shard into its eye. It howled and threw me off, I hit the wall behind me and crumpled onto the floor. A groan escaped my lips and I rolled over, to look back at the dragon.

Already I saw they were taking advantage of the dragons blind spot, another horn had fallen to the floor and had long since been forgotten. I sighed and looked back at the fight with Hunter, Mary-Lynette had a huge gash on her head and it was costing Ash to keep looking out for her.

I ran over and nodded at Ash, he looked relieved and grabbed Mares arm. She was dragged away and I threw myself into the fight, I got in a roundhouse kick to the side of Hunters face and he staggered. Thierry and Rashel nodded at me and moved away to help with the dragon.

I span and kicked at Hunter again, but he grabbed my leg and tried to flip me.

I twisted and brought my other leg up, I kicked him in the chest, and he let go of my leg and fell backwards. I manoeuvred in mid-air and turned my fall into a back flip that I landed perfectly. I looked back a Hunter and saw he had already recovered, he rushed me and I dove at the last second. Hunter flew into the wall but was back on his feet in an instant.

My concentration broke when I heard Galen bark in pain, and Hunter managed to throw me into the opposite wall, putting me almost right next to Myrnin and the others. Eve screamed and I could hear the others' sharp intake of breath, "You can't beat me Crystal! We both know I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!" I laughed and rolled out of the way just as Hunter threw a punch at where my head was.

I jumped up behind him and kicked him forwards into the wall. Everyone near us gasped again and I rolled my eyes.

He caught himself and flipped off the wall, landing behind me. I spun and punched him in the jaw as he regained his balance. I heard his jaw crack and smirked, "Careful Hunter, you wouldn't want to damage your precious ego." He snarled at me and I followed the punch, that had broken his jaw, with a kick and he fell backwards onto Rashels already positioned Bokken. It pierced his heart and he made a surprised sound before mummifying.

I pulled him off and grinned at Rashel, she grinned back and tossed me a stake just in case. As I drove it through his heart and pinned him to the floor I heard an appreciative whistle behind me and turned, I winked at Ash who was sporting the biggest grin imaginable, and ran back towards the dragon, it only had one horn left.

The most powerful one, the one positioned in the centre of his forehead.

I saw they'd blinded him in both eyes now, and grabbed a small knife I'd stuffed in my boot, I jumped at the last horn. My knife dug into his forehead and I started to carve the horn out. The dragon shook his head and knocked me off into the wall. Keller leapt at the horn and scratched at it, it came out of his head and she pushed off and jumped away.

The dragon collapsed in a heap on the floor and stopped breathing.

I climbed to my feet and walked over to see how Mare was, Ash looked up at me when I got there and smiled. "She's fine, probably got a concussion though." Mare frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, I giggled and rolled my eyes, "I'd still get Thea to give her a quick look over though." Ash nodded, "Thanks for letting me get her out of there." I grinned at him and nodded, he turned back to M'lin.

I started to walk over to Rashel, Quinn, James and Poppy but Thierry called, I turned to look at him and he gestured me over. I walked over to him, "What's up?" Thierry pulled me into a hug, I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him and patted his back. He laughed and moved away, "You did great Crys." I grinned and punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey! So did you!" He grinned and winked at me, but just as he started to say something my phone rang.

I rolled my eyes and answered it, "Hello?"

"Is it okay? What happened? Is anyone hurt?" My eyes widened and I giggled, "Relax Jezebel!" She growled, "I told you not to call me that!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Then don't bombard me with questions!" I heard Morgead snort and yell, "Speaker!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Yes, Jez, it's fine, _he's_ fine, we're all fine. Yes, you can all come in." I heard her let out a heavy breath, "Good!" She hung up and the doors swung open a second later, Jez, Delos, Iliana, Winnie, Thea, Gillian and Blaise walked through.

Jez walked over to Morgead and grabbed him up in a hug, then she pulled away and smacked his arm, "You ass! You didn't answer your phone! I thought you were dead!" Morgead smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through is hair, "Uhh- Sorry?" Jez grinned and shook her head, "You will be." Then she wrapped her arms around him again, and devoured him in a kiss, we all laughed at them and shook our heads. I looked over and saw Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Michael and the others all looking pretty confused.

I turned to go talk to them but my phone rang again, I groaned and answered it, "Hello?" Someone squealed on the other end and I flinched, "Ow Hannah! Super sensitive hearing, remember?" She gasped, "Oh my Goddess Crystal, I'm so sorry!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I guess he isn't answering his phone either huh?" She groaned, "Of course he isn't! What do you mean either?" I giggled again, "Morgead just got a piece of Jez for not answering." Hannah laughed, "Of course it was them, anyway yeah, if you wouldn't mind I think we'd all like to talk to everyone." I bit my lip, "Speaker then?" I could hear the grin in her voice when she answered, "Yes yes yes!"

I laughed, "Gimme a sec," I pulled the phone away from my ear, "Thierry, Delos, Gillian, Thea!" I yelled and they all ran over looking concerned, I grinned and waggled the phone. I tapped the speaker button and put it down on the table I was stood by.

Thierry started talking and I heard Hannah practically scream at him. I laughed and walked away shaking my head, I went to walk over to Eve but I heard a little giggle that I knew all to well. The smile fell from my face and I swallowed the growl building in my throat, I ran up the stairs to the back of the main shop and the small windows there and looked out, _Shit! Shitshitshit! _

Alder RedFern was stood outside with an army behind him. Well technically it was one woman, but she was the equivalent of an army. There was a phone number propped up on a small board in front of them. I growled and ran back down to Thierry and the others. I hung up my phone and they all gaped at me, "What the hell?" I growled at Quinn and stalked back up to the window. I heard the others follow me but ignored them.

I tapped in the number and pressed call, I was greeted with a little giggle, "Hello sis!" I growled and glared at her through the window, she looked up and grinned at me. "Bit touchy, aren't we?" Alder looked up and grinned at me as well, I snarled, "What do you want?" It was her turn to growl and I returned it with a grin, "I want my son and his daughter." I laughed, "You're a little late, they're already dead." Their faces twisted into snarls and I heard it, both in real time and echo through the phone.

I heard people start whispering behind me, "Who's she talking to?"

"What's going on?"

"Who could it be?" I sensed someone moving behind me and whirled, I shoved Thierry back so she wouldn't see him through the window. Everyone gaped at me, it was no secret that absolutely no-one shoved Thierry. He opened his mouth to speak but I lifted my finger to my lips and gestured at the phone, then the window, shaking my head. He growled and stalked away, I rolled my eyes and walked back to the window. "You know from what I've heard you're supposed to be dead. And killed by a _human girl _nonetheless." I heard Eve gasp and mentally rolled my eyes, yes I'd insinuated that human girls were weak, but I hated that assumption. I just knew it would hit home.

I looked at Thierry and could practically hear the gears turning in his head, I tapped my foot and waited for him to get it. It really wasn't hard, I didn't want **_her_** to see _him_, she was killed by a _human girl._ His eyes widened and his face drained of all colour, he shook his head, I smiled sadly and nodded. "What? Who is it?" Even Ash's voice had turned to a whisper, Thierry looked at him and whispered back,_ "Maya." _

**_What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please! _**

**_And look at my other Morganville story, Last Breath - Claire's Ghost, I'm waiting for two more review before I update it again. X_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Maay - Pronounced like my._**

**Claire's POV:**

I heard everyone gasp, including Eve and the others. Hunter obviously gave them a history lesson. Mayas growl echoed through the phone, "I'd settle for taking that human scum off your hands and letting you all go." I laughed and shook my head, "I don't think so, face it Maya. No matter what you do, Thierry won't love you. We both know that's why you really want her dead, not because she killed you, but because she got what you want." Maya laughed, "If we're going down that road, _sister_, don't forget I know you as well as you know me. I know how you've always felt, at a guess you've felt like that ever since you watched me bury him in the woods." I frowned and she giggled, "Yes Hunter told me everything you told him about after you were turned."

"It's no secret what happened after I was turned Maya, I expect you're probably the last person to know." She growled, "Just help me out Crissy, and we'll let you go." I snarled at her old pet name for me and shook my head, "I'm not gonna help you _Maay_." She snarled at me this time and I heard Alder laugh, "Then I'll kill you all. Good luck, _sister_." She hung up the phone and I turned to the others, "Who's ready for round two?" Rashel nodded and twirled her Bokken, "Damn right." I grinned at her and turned to the others, everyone nodded and walked away to grab anything they needed.

I turned to Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Michael, Eve, Shane, Richard and Hannah, "Oliver, you know this place best. Is there anywhere you guys can go." He snorted and shook his head, "You may have messed with my head, but you're delirious if you think we're leaving you guys to do this alone." I blinked, taken a-back, the others all looked confused, but impressed and all folded their arms across their chests. I opened my mouth to tell him to get lost but something else came out, "_Down_!" I screamed and dove to the floor not waiting to see if anyone else took my lead. I heard a thud next to me, then everything exploded.

The windows shattered and shards flew everywhere, the wall crumbled and I felt pieces of brick and cement hit my back.

I climbed to my feet and spun just in time to intercept a blow that was aimed at me. I punched and my attacker flew across the room, I looked back round and saw Michael led next to where I had been. I sighed and looped my hands under his pits, I dragged him across the room, throwing him to cover behind a table. He groaned and started moving so I left him, I glanced around and saw Myrnin having trouble with Alder so I ran over to help.

I sisscor-kicked him under the chin and his head snapped back, Alder stumbled away a little. My gaze moved to Myrnin and I saw he was practically dead on his feet, I growled and went to drag him away but Alder got back up. I kicked at him again but he dodged, I snarled and looked behind me at Myrnin. That cost me, when I turned back Alder managed to hit me in the face.

My head snapped to the side but I recovered quickly.

After a few minutes of awkward fighting, while trying to keep an eye on Myrnin, who was still stood still. Morgead and Ash ran over and took over the fight with Alder, I nodded at them and grabbed Myrnin's wrist. I felt a shock travel through me and growled, "Really, right _now?_" Myrnin was staring at where my hand held onto his wrist with his face in awe. Ash and Morgead snickered at me, while still fighting Alder, "Someone up there has a sense of humour!" I snarled at Ash and dropped Myrnin's wrist.

He blinked rapidly and seemed to wake up, he opened his mouth and I held my hand up to cut him off, "_Later_!" He nodded and I grabbed his sleeve, I dragged him into one of the back rooms, Eve, Shane, Michael, Richard, Hannah and Amelie had all been shoved into it. He finally realised what I was doing and turned towards me just as I slammed and re-locked the door.

I sighed and walked away. I looked round and saw Oliver fighting, someone walked up behind him and I tensed, but he span and attacked them. I relaxed and left him to it, he was doing much better than the others from Morganville.

I also saw Maya looking bored while everyone fought around her. I ran towards her and - not wasting a second - punched her in the jaw, her head whipped to the side and she staggered back a step. She looked round and snarled at me, "Took you long enough Crissy." I growled and dodged the punch she threw at me, I kicked at her gut and made contact, she huffed and shoved me away. I landed against the far wall and heard it dent underneath me, I fell down it to the floor and rolled up to my feet.

When I looked back at Maya she was brandishing a wooden sword and slowly walking towards me, just before she reached me Rashel yelled at me, "Crys, Catch!" I spun round to the direction her voice had come from and held out my hand. An item landed in it and I glanced down, _whoa. She lent me her Bokken._

I turned back to Maya just in time to deflect her hit, I slashed back at her and she danced away. We duelled for a minute, neither of us gaining the upper hand, then she turned and ran up the back stairway, I followed and we came out onto the roof.

**Eve's POV:**

After the fight started, someone from Claire's group had grabbed me and Shane and locked us in one of Oliver's storage cupboards. After a while we had been joined by Michael, Amelie, Hannah and Richard.

Just as I was settling and we were trying to think of a plan, the door opened again and Crazy was shoved in by Claire. He looked up at us and seemed to realise what Claire was doing, he span but the door closed and locked before he reached it. He smacked the door and it dented ever so slightly.

He didn't seem to notice and backed off, a minute later we heard a huge crash from close to the door. The wall dented in and we gaped, "_Damn_! I bet that hurt." I looked at Shane with wide eyes and nodded.

Crazy attacked the dent in the wall and started to tear through, bits of brick started flying around the room. When he finally stopped there was a hole big enough for us all to fit through, he walked out and I heard Oliver groan from outside the room, "Did you _have_ to rip a hole in my wall?" Crazy shrugged and I stifled a giggle. I looked around the room and saw three of Claire's people in a fight with one man. There was a girl with jet black hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail, there was a guy with shortish dark hair fighting and another with cropped ash-blonde hair.

They drove a stake through his heart and turned without a seconds thought. The people from Claire's group blew past us and ran up the stairs that led to the roof. We turned and followed them.

We came out onto the roof, the guy with dark hair looked at the fight and gasped, he turned to the girl wide-eyed, "Is that your _Bokken_?" She rolled her eyes and nodded at him before turning back to watch the fight. I looked over and saw Claire and another girl locked in a sword fight, they burst out laughing whilst still trying to fight.

Their fight grew clumsy as they lost concentration because of their laughter, eventually the dark haired boy yelled at them, "_Really? _You're in the middle of a fight, to the _death_! And I'm that funny!" Claire and the girl sobered up and started fighting properly, Claire got back on track faster and edged the girl closer to the edge of the roof.

Claire knocked her off the edge and I fist-pumped the air, but Claire followed shortly after, everyone gasped and most of the vamps used their speed to get to the edge of the building. I ran over just in time to see a magnificent blue explode. I turned and ran down the steps to the outside of the shop, there were already vamps there when I got out.

The blue was gone and I saw Claire hit the floor before changing for a tuck-and-roll and bouncing up to her feet.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Please review, three more review before I update. Next chapter might be the last one, I've lost inspiration for this and don't really know where to go with it anymore. When I get it sorted I will put up a sequel _**

**_~ Iz xx_**


End file.
